Hajime
by andie uchiha
Summary: En la búsqueda de evitar los sucesos que conllevan al fin del mundo, Sakura debe hacer un viaje al pasado para evitar los hechos principales que lo causan. Si debe cambiar el pasado para encontrar un futuro, que así sea. ¡Su última misión comienza ahora!
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes del anime / manga Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia actual está creada por mi persona con fines recreativos sin la intención de infringir los derechos del autor.

**Titulo :** Hajime

**Clasificacion:** Rango T

**Genero:** Aventura / Romance

**Resumen:** En la búsqueda de evitar los sucesos que conllevan al fin del mundo, Sakura debe hacer un viaje al pasado para evitar los hechos principales que causan. Si debe cambiar el pasado para encontrar un futuro, que así sea. ¡Su última misión comienza ahora!

**Aclaraciones:** esta es una ficción de viajes en el tiempo que tiene en su contenido aventuras, mitología enfocada a algunos personajes y por supuesto romance. Es un "Centrado en Sakura" lo que quiere decir que la historia va a girar en la mayor parte de ella pero habrá momentos en el capítulo contado por segundos personajes sin perder el enfoque original.

Los sucesos tienen una mezcla entre la historia original y mi creación para los puntos de referencia en los que se puede guiar para ubicar en el tiempo de la historia.

Debido a la gran cantidad de personas que no les gusta este personaje es especial, les pido el favor de que no se molesten en esparcir una semilla de odio innecesaria por aquí.

Puede que halla algún romance secundario del Mismo Genero (homosexuales, bisexuales tal vez) en el que no participa Sakura Pero si otros personajes.

Por otro lado quiero dejar en claro que esta historia busca mostrar mi idea de un amor sano, progresivo y corresponder una diferencia de lo que en mi opinión fue un amor unilateral en la historia canon hasta el penúltimo capítulo del Sasusaku original.

Para finalizar, las parejas se formarán en lo que trascurre la historia, habrán momentos Hashisaku, Madaraku, Izusaku y Tobisaku (Dios sabrá cuanto me esforzare con 3/4 personas con la personalidad de una piedra) por lo que no daré por una pareja y dependerá de su imaginación.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : La ultima**

Todo comenzó cuando despertó…

Su mirada brumosa capto el difuso ambiente que difería con la nitidez antes de que cayera inconsciente en el suelo, parpadeo con la incómoda sensación de reticencia y pesadez pero no aclaro el borroso ambiente grisáceo.

El olor a material en combustión la despabilo, estaba en medio de una nube de cenizas y humo, a este paso se intoxicaría de estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo expuesta.

Gruño guardando aun la sensación de ser atravesada por el genjutsu de alto nivel en su pecho, fue tan real para su cerebro la mano fantasma de Sasuke que la cruzo sin remordimiento a través de su corazón que aun duele con intensidad, es desagradable, casi como creer en esa falsa la agonía. Ese bastardo la volvió a subestimar como ya se había hecho costumbre, ignoro el hecho de que su mente era un poder que no se debe menospreciar tan descaradamente y tratar de someterla a una ilusión. Pues él lo reconoció una vez hace ya tantos años, ella es resistente a los genjutsus.

El viento soplaba fuerte desde el este haciendo volar hacia atrás su corta melena en mechones pegados unos a otros unidos por el mugre y lastimaba sus mejillas con la arena que la rozaba pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos, buscando entre pasos cortos y trastabillantes al original equipo 7, debía encontrarlos.

Hay un orden natural de las cosas que nunca rompió, en su pequeño grupo, la familia que eligió para la guerra eran de 4 personas. Kakashi seguro de sí mismo observaba como un espectador de la vida, Sasuke se alejaba con propósitos inciertos y cada vez más degenerados sin saber qué hacer con su vida, Naruto lo perseguía con una determinación firme e ideales cada vez más claros sabiendo que hacer con su vida, y ella…

Ella era el punto de apoyo para mantenerlos unidos, el pegamento que los agrupaba, sanaba y resguardaba, para ella la vida era una fusión de los ideales de sus compañeros, sabe qué hacer con ella pero se pierde en ocasiones y siempre ha sido un espectador en espera de ser solicitada o necesitada como lo era ahora.

Ahora frente a sus ojos, en el campo de batalla que se alzaba dejaba poco a la imaginación, a su paso habían rastros de ceniza, tierra quemada y grandes cráteres donde una vez chocaron ataques colosales. Cayendo sobre un acumulo de cenizas ya frías que sirvieron de colchón para el golpe fijo su vista directamente en el suelo un pedazo de tela naranja magullada y con bordes quemados a medio enterrar en el suelo, indecisa lo alcanzo tocando tentativamente los bordes aun tibios y lo arrastro soltando un débil gemido. Atrajo la prenda quemada y ensangrentada a sus brazos, abrazándolo con la fuerza que le quedaba; el olor a Naruto era fuerte, completamente impregnado a los coloridos despojos que resistieron a la feroz batalla más de lo que se hubiera esperado.

Que ingrata es la esperanza ciega en sus compañeros. Fue una idiota en pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez Naruto lograra convencer a Sasuke de regresar y dejar el odio de lado a través de la palabra, porque si, Naruto es un buen orador, de hecho el mejor, predicaba palabras llenas de verdades y conmovedoras que hacía temblar hasta las voluntades más erróneas de sus oponentes pero no ha servido con Sasuke, nunca con Sasuke.

Si un día le hubieran dicho abiertamente que Sasuke los despreciaba lo hubiera creído después de minutos de negación pues dentro de su corazón enamoradizo que aún se empeñaba en proteger la imagen del chico perdido que no comprendía sus sentimientos ya había asimilado el poco interés que demostraba por ella y la irritación que le causaban los otros dos hombres. Si, Sasuke no los quería, lo acepto a regañadientes aunque eso nunca la detuvo, ella tenía tanto amor en su corazón para compartir que podía llenar lo que a él le faltaba, eso mismo creyó firmemente que pensaba Naruto, que ambos en su persistencia ayudarían a su pelinegro compañero a ser feliz de nuevo pero estaba tan equivocada y al frente de ella estaba la prueba. Un campo marchito, destrozado hasta no dejar nada más que un amplio espacio desértico despojado de sus valles y fuente hídrica.

El valle del fin jamás se había visto tan adecuado con su nombre como en esos momentos.

Su saliva se sintió espesa en su boca como si se hubiera mezclado con las cenizas, todo estaba tan vacío y lleno de las sombras que proyectaban las nubes de humo y cenizas dejando una oscuridad anormal sin paso de la luz del amanecer aunque lo suficiente se mezclaba para dar un color cetrino necesario para ser capaz de reconocer el ambiente de muerte que la rodeaba de manera borrosa, como ver a través de un vidrio empañado.

El murmullo del viento del oeste que pobremente alejaba la nube de humo fue capaz de mantenerla consiente de lo que la rodeaba junto con el picor en sus ojos dada la exposición al mugre que los lastimaba, todo estaba tan silencioso, jamás había sentido tanto silencio, hasta el sonido de sus latidos se vio ensordecido.

Un pequeño remolino de cenizas se hizo al lado suyo, adquiriendo una amorfa figura espectral que tomo forma de un viejo de ojos anillados, cabello delgado, blanco y expresión dura llena de arrugas que creaban una mayor expresión a su paso de amargura. Espero unos minutos para hablar, mantuvo su mirada fija en la chaqueta y luego suavizo lo mejor que pudo sus arrugas "lamento tu perdida joven compañera de Naruto y Sasuke" no hacía falta ser un sabio para entender que el no conocía su nombre y no le importo, tampoco sus palabras, ni siquiera quien era él, ya nada le llamaba la atención para valer la pena prestarle un mínimo de su tiempo.

La saliva en su boca se hacía cada vez más espesa y difícil de tragar, era nauseabundo.

La confirmación de lo ocurrido en este lugar dejado de dios era el empujón para enfrentar la realidad. Le dolía el pecho no por el estúpido genjutsu sino por el presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido justo cuando esa nube de polvo se levantó y todo a su alrededor se vio cubierto por esta.

Un relámpago resonó en el cielo rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el momento que enfrento la verdad, ahora ella está incompleta.

El ciclo que había vuelto su vida en búsqueda de un compañero y su alejamiento para volver a empezar había acabado y se llevó consigo a los que más amaba junto con todos los demás.

Si un día le hubieran dicho abiertamente que Naruto la subestimaba, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona antes de mandarlo a la mierda, nadie había demostrado una fe tan ciega en ella como lo había hecho el, nadie le había halagado sus habilidades tanto como el, nadie la amaba y respetaba tanto como él. Detrás de sus vivaces ojos reconoció su admiración, como la veía atentamente cuando creía que estaba distraída, se sonrojaba y sonreía orgulloso cuando vio la máxima capacidad de sus curaciones en el campo de batalla.

Pues Naruto es la luz en su vida y lo amaba a su manera, no romántico con sueños infantiles como lo fue con Sasuke, ese amor estaba debilitado, quebradizo, a un paso de desaparecer a pesar de sus esfuerzos extraordinarios para mantenerlo. Con el rubio era diferente, era un amor sólido, lleno de necesidad y confianza que fue alimentando y creciendo desde que formaron equipo hasta alcanzar una madurez insólita.

Al final fue dejada de lado otra vez, el la subestimo, se enfrentó con Sasuke dejándola de lado, no la espero y esa decisión significo su abandono, también aplicaba el mismo raciocinio con Kakashi. Es frustrante y ofensivo.

Ya la luz no existía en su corazón y en el exterior con aquella masa de gas toxico que se alzaba imponente para tragarse el Sol.

Aun es desconcertante cual fue la participación de Kakashi en todo esto, el solía intervenir cuando ambos jóvenes de descontrolaban y lograba apartarlo con un movimiento sagaz. No creyó ver el día en que no pudiera detenerlos, el momento en que sus intentos de preservarlos fuera superado por la lucha de voluntades de Naruto y Sasuke pero no estaba, se evaporo junto con ellos, lo más seguro, siendo el punto catalizador de ambos ataques.

Podía perdonarlo, entender porque no la despertó cuando pudo, aun dentro del genjutsu del que se trataba de liberar ella sintió la mano callosa de su sensei tocar con suavidad su rostro, no se sintió como un toque áspero, era cálido,una caricia corta y llena de sentimientos desconocidos. Eso fue una despedida, rápida en desaparecer como lo hacía el siempre.

Kakashi intentaba mantener a todos sus estudiantes vivos, el iba a detenerlos y habrá pensado que esa lucha no era para ella, no quería el mismo destino para ella.

Sonrió sin humor.

Quizás las almas de ellos se fusionaron y dejaron a su paso este humo cetrino que mezclaba tanto la luz como la oscuridad. Era una idea delirante, guardaba similitudes con ambos jóvenes y se permitió imaginarlo por un breve momento antes de desecharlo, eso frente a ella fue el último ataque mutuo que los llevo a su fin. Inquieta vio como retrocedía el torbellino de a poco sin intenciones de alcanzar el suelo y formar un huracán.

Varias centellas aparecieron con un ruido aterrador que atravesó el lugar como un rugido. Suspiro cansada, pegando su nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta, no tenía más energía para crear un supuesto, imaginar que paso en ese campo y los motivos de los hombres para cuidarla de ellos, entre más lo hacía, más se victimizaba y era molesto incluso para ella.

Nació en ese momento una pregunta a su mente, la misma que se formó después de toser los rastros de saliva y escasos alimentos que toco en el campamento cuando ya su espíritu no podía con tanta indiferencia mal actuada, ni siquiera había soltado una lagrima de dolor.

"¿Qué está mal en este mundo?" sonó mas un lamento que una pregunta pero la duda estaba presente, los amigos no debían luchar entre sí, no deben morir por la mano del otro y no abandonan al otro pero Sasuke y Naruto rompieron sus cánones, ambos se habían ido y no quedaba nada más que ella, no los sentía, no había ningún chakra familiar, ni siquiera el de Kakashi, todo se esfumo junto a esa maldita nube de humo.

"ya nada lo esta pequeña, ellos llegaron a entenderse al final y murieron en paz junto a su maestro"

"pero yo sigo aquí" interrumpió sin importarle sonar mal educada, no había tono complaciente ni amabilidad, solo la verdad tan cruda como se presentaba, no era justo estar aquí hablando con un fantasma cuando pudo haber ayudado.

Si Kakashi hubiera confiado en ella, si Naruto no la hubiera subestimado y si Sasuke hubiera tomado un poco de consideración en su existencia todos en ese momento estarían juntos en la vida o en la muerte.

No existía la paz para ella, era egoísta pensar así cuando aún tenía un corazón palpitante que sus compañeros dejaron atrás pero una vida desprovista de los demás estaba destinada a extinguirse en soledad y ella odiaba estar sola "los quiero devuelta ¡tráelos ahora¡"

"no está en mi poder y ellos no quieren volver, están en un lugar mejor" ignoro la petición mirando hacia al frente con un gesto irritado con los labios unidos, incomodo por tan rápido cambio de humor.

"Esto es tu culpa! Ellos son las reencarnaciones de tus hijos, no fuiste un buen padre, no los ayudaste a acabar su conflicto y ahora ellos están muertos" fue dura, lo supo por la tensión que atravesó el cuerpo del fantasma como si le hubiera dado el golpe más fuerte de su vida pero la verdad fue dicha, y una vez dicha no hay forma de retractarse. Si Naruto y Sasuke eran almas antiguas que nunca alcanzaron la paz y se quedaron en el mundo fue porque no eran felices, no completaron sus asuntos en el mundo, asuntos que ese fantasma frente a ella no ayudo a resolver en primer lugar.

"lo es, no tengo escusa pero puedo hacer que todo esto desaparezca y tu puedas cambiar este destino. Es lo único que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error" planteo arrastrando las palabras como un silbido grave después de unos segundos de contemplación al abierto desprecio de la pelirosa, fue difícil recibir la crítica pero aún más aguantar la mirada pesada de la niña.

Por unos segundos estuvo tensa en su lugar pensando en las palabras dichas con algo de confusión y después asintió mirando de frente la nube de humo que conectaba con el cielo y creaba bellos destellos eléctricos en tonos azules y amarillos, era como si las almas de sus chicos estuvieran aun en lo que dejaron atrás pero se habían ido, ya no había nada de ellos, ni siquiera unos cuerpos que llorarles, fueron consumidos en sus jutsus excepto esa chaqueta raída de Naruto a la que se aferraba como un a un bote salvavidas, aun lo necesitaba presente.

"no todo es tu culpa" murmuro después de la pequeña pausa, no había bajado la guardia, estaba tan tensa como para saltar a arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo pero estaba quieta en su lugar, aguardando, espero la calma que dejara pasar por su mente lo obvio "la culpa es compartida, por ti, por Zetsu y por mí. No debí haber dicho eso, lo siento" gimió por lo bajo luchando con desesperación por mantener un tono neutro.

Fue gracioso la cantidad de sentimientos y recuerdos que se amontonaban en su mente en esos momentos, los movimientos y decisiones que pudo realizar y desecho la estaban acosando, lo peor venia conforme más cercano se acercaban al presente y donde el sentido de la culpa se hacía cada vez más pesado ¿acaso el rikudou sennin no se había planteado lo mismo en sus milenios de existencia? No es capaz de pensar como debió ser para el ver sus hijos, su sangre, su legado volverse en contra de ellos por los años que le sucedieron. Cerro su boca en una línea firme y apretada evitando soltar alguna estupidez como un _'también lamento tu perdida'_ eso era innecesario, Naruto y Sasuke no eran sus muchachos, eran los de ella. El anciano no los conocía en absoluto, podía tener una vaga idea de quienes eran y sentir pena, trastornado por la imagen de sus vidas pasadas pero no eran sus hijos, no tenían las mismas experiencias y sentimientos, no eran clones y no valía la pena mencionarlo.

Sakura es realista he insufrible en su razonamiento y aunque no aceptaba compartir su pena, si aceptaba su parte de culpa en los hechos, la debilidad que no pudo confrontar para detener el trágico final.

Cerro los ojos llorosos sin intención de ver que expresión gruesa y exagerada había detrás de los surcos que pasaban por la cara de su acompañante. Ambos compartían el mismo pecado, la incapacidad de detener a los dos hombres en su vida pasada y presente, ambos aunque fueron figuras cercanas y familiares no hicieron nada para detenerlos, ambos fracasaron, ambos ineptos.

Ambos no planearon nada de esto.

Un estremecimiento iracundo atravesó su menudo cuerpo, la culpa no era solo de los dos como lo había señalado, había un personaje aún más dañino y podrido que ellos dos. Una masa negra como petróleo, casi liquido pero sólido como una clase de fluido no newtoniano,amorfo, con dos yemas amarillas por las cuales veía el mundo desde la época del rikudou como cámaras con las que fue capaz de grabar todos los hechos en los que influyo de alguna manera, jactándose de ser la causa de todos los hechos ocurridos que devastaron al mundo mediante su manipulación de los shinobi, especialmente a los Uchiha, quienes llevo a su perdición desde sus inicios poco memorables.

No creyó desear antes la muerte de alguien o de algo como lo era esa cosa perversa, aun tenia pegada en sus retinas la imagen su permanente risa burlona y despreciativa. Imagino meterlo en una olla y dejar que hirviera hasta evaporarse o lanzarlo al fuego para escucharlo chillas mientras desaparecía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había maldad en ella, una que no había reconocido antes ¿acaso esto es lo que sentía Sasuke desde que lo conoció? El deseo de venganza tan resuelta como corrosiva, un oscuro abismo que tentaba como sirenas a lanzarse sin contemplaciones.

Es un pensamiento abrumador, le daba miedo, no quería eso para ella, sus chicos no hubieran querido eso para ella. Sasuke se decepcionaría en su tumba si tomaba sus mismos pasos, el cambio al final, el desecho esos pensamientos en su lecho de muerte.

No caería en ese abismo, debía buscar un camino diferente al de ellos, no venganza, no contemplación, no charla innecesaria con un ente malvado.

Justicia

Un camino diferente, algo sensato y lleno de lógica como lo hubiera planteado su shisou, el camino que le hubiera señalado Tsunade en toda su sabiduría.

¿pero como? Como cambias los hechos que llevaron a esto. Una vaga idea, casi infantil paso por su mente pero trataba con el rikudou, el tendría el poder para cumplir ese deseo.

"quiero hacer desaparecer a zetsu antes de que cambiara drásticamente el curso de la historia, él tuvo la mayor participación en esto y debe ser detenido." Señalo esperando que el entendiera su lógica.

Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, tentativamente pestañeo dejando que lagrimas se derramaran con el mugre acumulado en sus parpados, limpiando en vez de lamentando.

"¿alguna idea de como neutralizarlo, Kunoichi?" no indiferente a la idea presto mas atención a su acompañante, la piel de su frente se arrugo en molestia y sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la vista resueltos.

"necesito como mínimo uno de los huesos de ceniza de Kaguya, eso sera suficiente para destruirlo, es inmortal pero no invulnerable"

"apostare por ti, tu suerte es mejor que la de tu maestra en estos asuntos" propuso viéndola temblar ligeramente por tan repentino comentario y también por lo fuera de lugar que era. Una sonrisa descarada paso por el rostro de ella después de absorber la idea, su suerte no era un asco, después de todo era la única superviviente.

"llévame a él" el brillo en sus ojos era peligroso, era el de un animal salvaje anticipándose a la cacería.

* * *

Esta es una idea que ha rondado por mi mente desde hace algún tiempo, después de leer varias historias de viajes en el tiempo cada una mas interesantes de que la otra pero me pregunte ¿que ocurriría si en el viaje, Sakura interactuara con seres diferentes a los usuales antes de que conociera a alguno de los fundadores?

me ha tenido inquieta como llegaría a desenvolver la personalidad agresiva, dulce y de mal temperamento de Sakura, se dice que tiene una forma de ser común pero siempre ha sido un reto personal como interpretarla y eso me ha llevado a deshacerme de muchas historias que he considerado indignas de tan hermoso personaje.

La interacción con los fundadores y su participación en los sucesos que darán forma en el futuro se irá desenvolviendo poco a poco. Por el momento no tengo un número estimado de capítulos pero ya tengo las ideas para su continuidad.

Cuento con el apoyo de los lectores para enfrentar este reto y para encontrar el enfoque adecuado para nuestra obstinada protagonista.

Las edades de los personajes se rebelaran con el trascurrir de los capítulos, por ahora, se sabe que Sakura tiene 17 años en este capítulo y que Rikudou Sannin y Zetsu negro tienen una edad indefinida.

Cuando haga uso de palabras poco comunes o de origen japonés haré aclaraciones en su respectivo capítulo.

La actualización de los capítulos sera mensual, no tengo tanta prisa, busco emplear menos el uso de expresar los "sentimientos" y mas usar ideas y acciones que hacen a los personajes más interesantes y que prosperen en su imaginación. Por ultimo tengo una mala ortografía como se ha dado cuenta, tengo que mejorarla.

Solo queda decir, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la ofrenda**

Todo estaba oscuro, en constante ruido y movimiento, como si estuvieran gritando en sus oídos y la arrastraran por finos anzuelos a un lugar desconocido con una velocidad vertiginosa.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No recordaba nada, no podía ver nada, era como si su existencia fuera borrada durante mucho tiempo o quizás segundos, no lo sabía.

Ella misma era cálida, un calor transitorio en una oscuridad fría que amenazaba consumirla. ¿Había muerto? ¿Alguien la estaba esperando? Se dio cuenta de que era un alma a la deriva, un pequeño destello de luz verde que interfería con la absoluta negrura esperando por un fin, una razón que le diera sentido a su ser.

La sensación de asfixia que no supo reconocer se había ido, la desesperación que trataba arrastrarla a la nada, no tenía sentido.

Una parte de ella la abrazaba a mantener la calma, era una ráfaga cálida en su centro. El punto más luminoso y cálido se expandió hasta abarcarla por completo. Identifico una protección llena de estima, esperaba que nunca acabara, era tan familiar, tan íntimo que se aferró a él.

Eso fue suficiente para relajarla y esperara el fin con paciencia.

Pronto el vértigo pasó, un toque húmedo se extendió en todo su cuerpo y la arrastro a un lugar incierto con más fuerza.

En algún momento el ruido seso y al final del ultimo sonido perturbador, escucho el primer ruido que reconoció como real, un gorgoteo suyo.

Todo alrededor de ella se ilumino como si hubieran encendido una linterna frente a sus ojos y el sonido regreso en todos sus tonos más agradables, suave y pacífico, era como volver a existir y con ello apareció lo perdido, sus sentidos.

Lo primero que capto fue el fluir de un líquido proveniente de su cuerpo arrastrado por la corriente de agua en la que estaba sumergida.

Los anzuelos que la arrastraron fueron tan reales como las heridas que dejaron atrás.

Su mente estaba nublada pero lo suficientemente clara para notar que tenía muchos agujeros de pequeño diámetro que atravesaban de lado a lado su piel como si fuera un queso humano, por los cuales estaba siendo drenada y llevada por la corriente del río en el que se encontraba sumergida la mitad de su cuerpo mientras la otra mitad del mismo estaba en la tierra. Respiro hondo y trato de tocar con su mano el corte más cercano, sus dedos temblaban y estaba lo suficientemente agotada para que sus movimientos rígidos no tuvieran un mínimo de gracia.

Dejando los intentos de movimiento se concentró en sus otros sentidos sin sorprenderse de su mal estado, no distinguía nada a su alrededor a excepción de los elementos en los que su cuerpo reposaba y el picor del Sol quemando su cara y brazos desnudos, nada era particularmente interesante, quizás porque lastimaría más su cuerpo, quizás porque había aceptado la muerte.

¿Quién era ella de todas formas? Su mente turbia de cualquier conciencia anterior a la presente se fue disipando poco a poco, un arroyo de recuerdos vagos y sin conexiones pasaron por su mente con lentitud, como si su cerebro temiera resultar dañado por sí mismo. Pasó un largo tiempo así, acostada con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada mientras el cauce de recuerdos se reducía hasta dejar espacios que esperaban ser llenados cuando fuera estuvieran menos concentrados.

Cada recuerdo estaba en su lugar esperando ser tocados cuando ella lo quisiera pero solo había uno en particular que llamo su atención. Un chico con una sonrisa genuina llamándola con afecto antes de nublarse y desaparecer para siempre.

_'me acuerdo…soy Sakura Haruno' _

Un crujido cercano llamo su atención y distinguió algo particular, una sombra larga se extendía en el suelo hasta alcanzarla, con tocarla ella quedo inmovilizada, sus dedos no volvieron a temblar y su cuerpo estuvo rígido. Ella esta petrificada en su lugar.

¿Alguien vino por ella?

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y la suave vibración del suelo causada por varios zapatos le daba una idea de que varias personas adultas se acercaban pero no distinguió nada además de la diferencia de colores que sobresalían. Un tono verde que se camuflaba entre el follaje que se le antojo familiar.

Se burló de lo vulnerable y sola que se encontraba, era presa fácil de un enemigo sin saber de quién podría ser esta vez, curiosa, quiso conocer quién o qué era el que acabaría con ella, intentó enfocar su vista y después de una somnolencia propia de su desangramiento, todo se volvió negro. Otra vez.

_"Sakura-san confió en ti, sé que lo lograras, solo no olvides de dónde vienes"_

Conocía esa voz poco familiar, se sentía tan cerca como si susurrara en su oído pero al abrir los ojos primero sintió la reticencia de su cuerpo y después de ser arrastrada del denso mundo de Morfeo a la conciencia se percató que estaba sola. ¿La sombra que la atrapo fue una ilusión de su desequilibrada mente?

No, lo conocía, la técnica detrás de aquella sombra era lo más familiar que encontró desde que despertó, más que el mismo Sol que enrojecía su piel y el agua que amenazaba arrastrarla, aun sentía la presencia de la oscuridad, una sombra más grande.

_'es de noche tonta' _

Movió los dedos sobre lo que creyó era tierra, encontrando la suavidad de una tela que arrastro entre sus dedos. La superficie acolchonada de la cama debajo de ella era una tentadora invitación a seguir durmiendo pero su cabeza punzaba en un dolor continuo que le impediría lograrlo. Con unos minutos adaptándose a la oscuridad de la habitación noto que estaba en uno de tantas casillas que dividía por separadores las múltiples camas a su alrededor por los lados y dejaba solo una vista de frente para dar privacidad aunque solo habían algunas ocupadas a buena distancia de ella para si quiera reconocer quienes eran.

Aparto la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, sentándose en el borde de la cama en un tembloroso movimiento _'¡qué demonios!' _se avergonzó en gran medida lo que había debajo de su cabeza, ella se veía como un espectro, pálido, delgado y semidesnudo.

Las finas curvas de sus huesos fácilmente visibles le daban un aspecto miserable, resaltado por unas vendas que cubrían casi en su totalidad su cuerpo, como un enterizo de vendas con zonas en donde se filtraba un color rojizo rodeado de halos amarillo, en definitiva es una momia lista para una fiesta de disfraces.

Alguien la había curado y llego a la conclusión de que fue gracias a aquella persona que se acercó a ella en primer lugar y la inmovilizaron en un jutsu que restringía el movimiento. Bufo exasperada consigo misma por adaptarse a él sin sentir algún peligro oculto detrás de la intromisión.

_'ingenua'_ se regañó. Bajo un poco más la sabana, continuando con su exploración y aumentar su incomodidad, apenas llevaba sus bragas puestas y más vendas que le cubrían las piernas.

Sus mejillas se calentaron por la vista, la habían despojado de su ropa y habían aseado su cuerpo para curar las heridas de una forma tradicional, pudo reconocer el olor de una pasta de hierbas para la cicatrización que usaba cuando no quería desperdiciar su chakra en heridas que se podían curar sin su necesaria intervención. Paso sus dedos por su pierna izquierda y en su recorrido, sin aplicar fuerza, sus dedos se hundían en su carne.

Con horror se dio cuenta que sus heridas fueron muy graves, atravesaban de lado a lado como huecos redondos que se habían regenerando desde el centro hasta las periferias, al menos no tenía fracturas o necrosis en sus tejidos aun expuestos.

_'Los anzuelos eran reales' _

Meneando su cabeza sacó cualquier pensamiento reservado a su cuerpo y registró su cantidad de chakra, satisfecha de tener sus piscinas de chakra llenas incluyendo su byakugou. No usaría mucho para terminar de cerrar las heridas pero no tenía ánimos de desmeritar el trabajo en su curación, estaba bien hecho para manos menos expertas que las de su maestra y ella, no tenía ninguna herida infectada y había tanta regeneración que requería un consumo gigante de chakra y tiempo para realizar.

Es admirable.

Usando su palma mística dejo que sus manos cerraran por completo las heridas hasta que no hubiera más que una piel lisa que no dejaría a la imaginación que fue atravesada. Sus órganos estaban intactos después de la primera curación que le realizaron y después de una revisión se sorprendió de seguir viva, hubo más daño del que creía en sus pulmones, hígado he intestinos por el nuevo tejido de organización cilíndrica, atravesados en un pasado por los mismos anzuelos que registro.

Finalizando su curación decidió no quitarse las vendas por evitar su desnudez y en el silencio de su casilla solitaria pensó en sus últimos recuerdos.

Ella soltó un gemido ahogado agarrando entre ambas manos su cabeza cuando llegaron memorias tan rápido que dolía, en esos momentos deseo jamás ser una persona tan receptiva a la información.

¿el cerebro puede doler? Sabe que no hay receptores de dolor en su superficie lo que vuelve imposible la sensación pero ahí, en ese momento, mando toda la información médica y años de experiencia a la basura. Le dolía su cabeza a tal grado que se sentía como lava dentro de ella a punto de derramarse por sus cuencas orbitarias.

Grito lo más bajo que pudo, un susurro que todos a su alrededor ignoraron. La guerra y el olor a muerte regreso con fuerza a su alrededor, una lucha continua para poder sobrevivir, la carne quemada de sus aliados, todo.

Se estremeció y gimió quejumbrosamente mientras más y más recuerdos se arrastraban por su mente que sentía que iba a estallar hasta que vio tan nítidamente como Sasuke y Naruto sin saberlo se despidieron de ella, cada uno a su manera.

Y se rompió.

Minutos pasaros después de su realización, de la batalla final de la que no hizo parte, del gentil tacto de kakashi, del olor de la chaqueta de Naruto, de las cenizas que revolotearon a su alrededor oscureciendo su mundo, su mundo vacío.

Tembló en silencio dejando que una ardiente lágrima perdida mojara la suave tela atrapada entre sus manos, abrió la boca arrastrando desde lo más profundo de su garganta suspiros lastimeros salían en tonos bajos. Fue suficiente la distracción que causaba el dolor en su cabeza y garganta para acallar su corazón rompiendo en mil pesados dentro de ella hasta que se detuvo tan pronto terminaron los recuerdos de asentarse.

"todo está bien, todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo" se convenció a si misma arrastrando sus manos sobre los ojos para apartar las lágrimas que aún se empeñaban en nublar su vista.

Alguien tenía que estar de luto por su mundo y solo ella podía llorar por ellos pero no era el momento.

Froto sus ojos y maldijo por lo bajo a zetsu negro, aquella masa sucia de nacimiento solo dejo maldad y destrucción a su paso, corroyó el mundo y su influencia destruyo a todos los shinobi, incluida ella.

Sakura no se vio libre de su influencia, la oscuridad la alcanzo de una manera diferente, soledad, ser la última de un mundo no es algo épico ni de alabanza como en las películas, es triste y vacío, su viaje al pasado no cambiaría eso, aquí casi es seguro que no han nacido sus amigos, sus padres o conocidos.

Volvió a maldecirlo, la imagen de la nube de cenizas que se elevaba por los cielos estaba muy presente en su mente.

El daño que causo aquella cosa comenzó desde la primera descendencia del sabio de los seis caminos, como un gusanillo venenoso controlo las ideologías detrás de la paz para su plan a largo plazo.

Una punzada de odio la atravesó, lo asesinaría a como diera lugar para proteger el futuro de todos y el presente de sus antepasados.

Un quejido que no era suyo la atrajo a la realidad. Había personas que se quejaban de malestares físicos detrás de las cortinas que los separaba de ella, consecuencia de la guerra, dedujo.

Apretó los puños sobre la sabana, abriendo heridas en su brazo por la presión ejercida y se mordió los labios evitando que se escapara un potente gruñido de disgusto consigo misma, ella también era culpable en su descuido, en su agotamiento.

No creía haberse visto a si misma tan humillada y débil como en ese momento, Naruto y Sasuke no tenían que presumir su fuerza a costa de ella, maldición, había acabado la guerra y solo faltaba que deshicieran el genjutsu y lo ignoraron tan crudo y arrogante para presumir de su mítica rivalidad y recalcar que no la necesitaban al lanzarla como un juguete de trapo fuera de la batalla, **SU** batalla. Creyó haber estado como un igual con ellos, haberlos alcanzado y caminar a su lado como un digno compañero y que los rencores del pasado se disolvieron junto con sus enemigos porque aun así ellos fueran personas extraordinariamente fuertes y capaces, guerreros dotados de mucho poder, eran un equipo.

Dio una respiración lenta y profunda seguida de unas cuantas más hasta que sus puños soltaran la magullada tela y fuera capaz de darle una patada a sus recuerdos turbulentos y emociones conflictivas, había un error que reparar antes de darse el lujo de malgastar el tiempo en su victimización.

Tambaleándose silenciosamente por el suelo de madera en pasos tan suaves que evitaba el crujido que normalmente emitiría un civil, salió del espacio que le fue otorgado y encontró un amplio pasillo que comunicaba con una única puerta que servía de entrada y salida. Escucho uno que otro quejido de las personas que tenía más cerca a su paso, claramente convalecientes y en recuperación como ella aunque no parecían momias en su mayoría y estaban vestidos con yukatas azules.

Si no fuera un ninja y su resistencia superior a la promedio, ella estaría como ellos. Una condición física como la de ella para una persona común sería un martirio siquiera mantenerse de pie y ahí estaba ella, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

El ambiente era asfixiante, casi como verse en una trampa, atrapada como una prisionera. _'Tal vez lo soy'_ Apresuro su camino a la salida corriendo sin equilibrio alguno a la puerta, toco el marco de con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo la madera se quejara bajo su toque he hincho sus pulmones en una inhalación que no supo que la hacía falta. Al salir descubrió frente a ella un pequeño pueblo que consistía en varios grupos de casas que la rodeaban junto a un campamento en el que entremezclaban las casas con las carpas en un orden que no podía determinar, parecía aleatorio pero a la vez había orden, como si se intercalara.

Afuera el aire es más limpio, cargado de un pesado olor vegetal, esencias de los bordes del bosque que rodeaba la mezcla entre un campamento y un pueblo iluminado escasamente. Identifico algunos ciervos y personas que parecían manchas borrosas a la distancia y se rió de lo surrealista de la escena, ambas especies estaban confiados en un ambiente relajante interrumpido ocasionalmente por el sonido de una cigarra.

Es como si no hubiera pasado una guerra. Quizás así era.

Irónicamente se sentía tan vacía con el arrastre continuo de los recuerdos en su mente que no tenía esperanza en ese pensamiento, entre más información regresaba a ella, más miserable era. Ya ni las lágrimas salían por su ultimo recuerdo de sus compañeros, solamente se arrastraba dentro de ella un sentimiento de inutilidad por no haber podido hacer algo.

Cayó de rodillas recostada contra una de las paredes del granero y con suma indecisión vio la luna de esa noche aun blanca, en su esplendor platinado pudo encontrar alivio temporal.

"¿no es muy tarde para salir de la cama?" pregunto alguien acercándose a su izquierda haciendo que saltara en su descuido, no fue capaz de sentir su presencia.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo a la par que las costuras en algunas heridas se resintieron en el movimiento, fue doloroso, lo suficiente para que siseara. Debió dar una mala imagen, solo su cuerpo huesudo daba lastima de ver, lo mejor era recoger lo que quedaba de su orgullo y mostrarlo en la mayor gloria que pudiera. La primera impresión es muy importante, especialmente cuando eres un desconocido aparecido de la nada. Compuso una postura recta y alzo la mirada en un gesto seguro, luciendo lo más impasible posible si a una cara compungida y cuerpo tenso como una cuerda se puede llamar como tal impasible.

Dejo de respirar al reparar en la grácil figura femenina a su lado, sintió una grieta en su orgullo de mujer, una muy grande. La persona frente a ella es una mujer con el porte de una reina, de pasos confiados y mirada severa oculta bajo un velo de desinterés y aburrimiento. Debajo de sus delgadas pestañas levemente caídas había dos piedras negras de increíble profundidad, no reflejaban la luz, eran tan opacos que cegaría al incauto que se atreviera a perderse en ella. Elegante, no solo su mirar, su rostro trigueño de ángulos filosos y simétricos enmarcados por suaves arrugas y su delgado cabello negro eran dignos de la alabanza de los hombres, incluso Ino sentiría envidia de esta mujer, especialmente por la ropa de alta costura que portaba, una yukata verde olivo con bordados de grullas y nubes doradas.

"no podía seguir durmiendo" con voz ronca por el desuso se sinceró viendo otra vez a la luna aunque ahora con un evidente desprecio, causando la curiosidad de la mayor, no es común ver a alguien que mostrara tan densa molestia al gigante blanco "disculpe ¿Dónde me encuentro?" sonrió volviéndose para enfrentar a la señora, metió su envidia en lo más profundo de su cerebro, ya había llegado mucho tiempo atrás a un acuerdo consigo misma de no menospreciar su imagen poco femenina al compararse con alguien bella, en su mente no debía de haber tal banalidad incluso en un momento de calma como ese.

"Ven conmigo" señalo hacia una casa fácilmente visible que se encontraba al otro extremo del pueblo y en silencio caminaron por las calles vacías hasta que la curiosidad de Sakura pudo con ella y no pudo evitar divagar en como es que la noche podía estar tan pacifica después de una guerra de tal magnitud que causo una gran devastación en todo el mundo, muy tranquilo para ser cierto. Casi se sentía atrapada en el genjutsu de Madara.

Sakura se rió por dentro tan seca y burlona como podía. Viajo por mucho tiempo en un torbellino negro que su imaginación volaba en diversas hipótesis, como encontrarse en el principio del mundo ninja.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" pregunto temiendo la respuesta, sospechaba que su agotamiento físico debió haber sido enorme para dejarla en la cama por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo delgado por falta de alimentos era muestra de un largo desgaste.

"una semana" simple y sin dar mutua confianza para seguir una conversación, se quedaron en silencio adentrándose a la casa de la señora.

Dentro de la casa se sentía acogedor en comparación con el exterior, era cálido, una chimenea crepitante iluminaba la estancia en suaves tonos naranja. Todo dentro del lugar era fino, las paredes estaban talladas con figuras de animales que parecían reales, había algunos muebles de cuero y un cuadro de venados en un bosque muy parecido al que estaban rodeados.

Como si encendiera un interruptor en su cerebro relaciono todo lo que acababa de presenciar, venados, bosque, una persona aparentemente aburrida de su presencia, definitivamente estaba en territorio Nara.

"¿dónde estoy?" confronto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo una postura recta sin quitar el gesto amable en su rostro, como le había enseñado Tsunade para mantener su dignidad y no dejarse llevar por sus pasionales impulsos de destrucción o altanería propia de su naturaleza. Algo en la mirada de esa mujer no le causaba gracia, estaba examinándola, media su condición física y el peligro que representaba.

¿A quién engañaba? Su cuerpo no intimidaba en absoluto, el respeto que exigía con tan frágil apariencia es casi la misma de un gatito creyéndose un león. Para empeorar, su cabello rosa le quitaba cualquier factor de intimidación que tuviera.

¿La respuesta a su pregunta? solo obtuvo de la pelinegra una mofa con la nariz decidiendo ignorarla, eso fue suficiente para crispar sus nervios y gruñera molesta pero no volvió a quejarse, aun podía guardar compostura.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos vio a la mujer extenderle un obi de color azul oscuro y una sencilla yukata verde oscuro que había sacado de un cajón. Asintiendo en agradecimiento agarro las prendas y se vistió.

Pasaron unos minutos y se recostó contra el sofá más cercando con la mirada al frente, mostrando más paciencia de la que tenía. Después de saber dónde está parada y que la señora es matriarca del clan Nara (debido a su recinto más grande que el resto y su apariencia aristocrática), faltaba descubrir el tercer dato, el más importante, la época.

La ansiedad corrió dentro de ella como un derrumbe de piedras en que se acento en su estómago.

Descarto encontrarse en el principio del mundo ninja donde los clanes aún no se habían organizado. Los Nara se establecieron mucho después al igual que la mayoría de los clanes ninja según cuentan los libros de historia de Konoha.

"Antes de responder a sus preguntas, primero debe presentarse. Como se ha dado cuenta esta dentro de un pueblo abierto a visitas inesperadas y préstamos servicio hasta donde llegan los límites de lo propio. Para mantenernos seguros es importante la honestidad, eso es lo que lo ha mantenido estable hasta ahora." fue firme, su tono inflexible aun sin perder la amabilidad que comenzaba a parecer la de un profesional enseñando los términos de un contrato a cumplir por encontrarse en un área considerablemente restringida.

Sonrió conocedora de la estrategia.

"entiendo, me llamo Sakura" espero alguna reacción de la señora por si buscara algún apellido pero sus ojos la invitaban a continuar su descripción pasando por el momento ese detalle "no sé cómo llegue a sus territorios pero tan pronto como me pueda ubicar geográficamente me podre ir y no causar más incomodidades, agradezco sus atenciones y si esta en mi poder, ayudare en lo que necesiten como pago" inclinándose respetuosamente le cedió la palabra a la señora esperando una explicación antes de llegar a completar una extraordinaria hipótesis que esperaba no fuera verdad.

El clan Nara es el que más contribuciones hace en el ámbito médico desde mucho antes de la era de la guerra entre clanes, gran parte de ellos son médicos y algo que no tenía duda es que la conocían al menos de nombre por ser sus mayores aliados en su campo de trabajo. Si esa mujer no reaccionaba a su nombre es que no estaba en su línea de tiempo como ya había pensado.

La señora suavizo su mirada, un poco complacida por la actitud de la joven, aparentemente apacible y humilde aunque sin bajar la guardia. Se quedó observándola por lo que pareció un minuto antes de sonreír con pereza y agarrar una pipa que se encontraba sobre la chimenea que mantenía cálida la estancia y después de agregarle una hierba seca y calentarla tomo una calada y responder con el aliento oliendo a flores.

"Soy Meiko Nara, matriarca del clan Nara. Te encontramos en la mitad del bosque de mi clan, habías sido arrastrada por la corriente del rio Isoka y estabas con unas…extrañas heridas por todo tu cuerpo" frunciendo el ceño parecía molesta ante el recuerdo que debió evocar en ella y la señalo con su pipa su cuerpo "la patrulla que te encontró informo que estabas muerta, tu cuerpo estaba muy dañado y frio. Cuando llegaste para identificar quien eras creímos que debías ser un híbrido de Uzumaki" señalo su cabello como lo más obvio del mundo "en medio de los preparativos para entregarte con ellos, desataste el sello de tu frente y comenzaste a curarte y a recuperar color. Prácticamente resucitaste"

Sakura se quedó atrapada en los ojos de la Nara buscando alguna vacilación sin encontrar nada más que una dura mirada llena de dudas, si estuviera en su posición es probable que también tuviera la misma precaución. Los muertos no deben regresar a la vida, no hay retorno por medios propios sino de segundos como la reanimación o el jutsu del mundo impuro, así que era extraño que ella se hubiera curado como si de un inmortal se tratara.

Mordiendo sus labios bajo la mirada, frunció el entrecejo y maldijo por milésima vez en su interior, el clan Uzumaki se supone que no debe existir, solo quedaban unos cuantos alrededor del mundo pero nunca organizados, nunca un clan, al menos en los últimos 50 años. Retumbando en su cabeza su hipótesis cada vez más elaborada, solo debía confirmarla, aun si el miedo a la respuesta gritaba en su interior que se mantuviera en silencio. "No estaba muerta, solo al borde de estarlo. Espero que mi recuperación no los alarmara lo suficiente para involucrar a los Senju, tengo entendido que hay miembros que tienen una habilidad de regeneración parecida, como dije, no quiero causar incomodidad a mis amables anfitriones" tan sutil y diplomática como le enseño a ser Shizune –ya que no era el fuerte de Tsunade- sonrió apenada pero se veía más un esfuerzo de alguien que a distancia se notaba que necesitaba seguir descansando.

"Solo su líder tiene esa asombrosa habilidad" admitió la matriarca alzándose de hombros, dio otra calada y suspirar ruidosamente como si lo que dijera fuera conocimiento general "es problemático cuando existen habilidades compartidas, llama más atención de la que es tolerable" cerro sus ojos por un minuto y al abrirlos se encontró con la vista de Sakura fija en ella, un poco más oscura, un poco más depresiva, un poco más pálida. "No te mataran por vivir si es lo que te preocupa, solo vendrán a reconocerte"

"Cuando se tiene un poder único eres respetado, temido o adorado. Si otros lo tienen, pierde su valor y se vuelve común, no tiene la misma imagen y se ven degradados. Lo que queda es hacer lo necesario para preservarlo" suspiro cansada, no supo en qué momento se sintió tan pesada que mareaba. La noticia de verse envuelta en una época cuyas costumbres desconoce, sola, con los dolorosos recuerdos revoloteando en su mente, haber gritado al mundo ser un ninja y actualmente estar en posible peligro no es muy alentador.

"Eres perspicaz Sakura-san pero ese pensamiento no aplica a Hashirama-sama, no es de las personas que dudan de su habilidad frente un reto." una vez más en un tono arrastrado como si hubiera repetido esa frase muchas veces anteriormente sus ojos se agudizaron sobre ella bajo un manto de calma. "si aún tienes alguna inquietud las podrás resolver mañana con mi señor, mi colaboración en política esta es en asuntos internos."

Asintió en un gesto grácil y agradecido antes de ser despachada nuevamente al granero para que siguiera descansando.

Acostándose nuevamente en la cama hizo un sello protector a su alrededor para despertarla si alguien se acercaba a su espacio. Se cubrió por completo con la sabana y prediciendo que estaría sola las siguientes horas, consumió su tristeza hasta despertar al día siguiente reprochándose por ser un bebe grande, llorar fue necesario, una muestra de respeto por los difuntos que solo ella conocía, eso no quiere decir que deba retomar la costumbre de deshidratarse en lágrimas cada vez que fuera vulnerable a las emociones, especialmente cuando lleva una semana sin consumir alimentos físicos.

Ella tuvo la perdida más grande de todas, aun así, nadie lo sabe y debe permanecer así, en secreto.

Se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la nariz, no estaba en lo más mínimo cerca de verse o sentirse presentable. Ese día quería estar en cama y ser un muerto por un día más. El agotamiento emocional fue suficiente para que su cuerpo estuviera entumecido y rígido a pesar de estar sano.

Se burló por dentro ¿Cuándo lo que desea se vuelve realidad? Si no apuesta no gana y un deseo no es una apuesta, es solo un vago pensamiento. El mundo sigue girando a su alrededor, la vida seguía su curso y todos dentro del clan para ese momento deben estar enterados de su despertar.

Una vez más, sus instintos estaban alerta y afilados, sacando abruptamente los restos de su cansancio. Ella está en un territorio nuevo, para sus habitantes ella es un intruso, uno que posiblemente robo una de las técnicas más famosas del aclamado dios Shinobi, los ojos curiosos no faltaban.

Su sello protector se activó al alba, estremeciéndola. Pasos descuidados y poco gráciles se escucharon por el pasillo junto con un murmullo que se detuvo frente de su casilla.

Dos niñas de cabello negro y apariencia sosa propia de los Nara la veían con curiosidad infantil desde su cabello rosa hasta sus ojos verdes con asombro.

"vaya! se ve terrible..," saludo la más baja, deteniendo lo que diría por un golpe brusco y nada discreto de la niña junto a ella. La mirada oscura y firme que le lanzo no pasó desapercibido, era un regaño amenazante que obligaba a callar.

"Kiseki-san permita presentarnos, yo me llamo Nara Hana y mi hermana se llama Nara Hina, estamos a su servicio hasta su recuperación, cualquier duda que tenga puede hacérnosla saber" hicieron una corta reverencia y esa niña en particular hablaba con formalidad y cortesía propia de una niña educada.

Llevaban en sus cortos brazos nuevas vendas, un haori azul claro como el de los demás pacientes, una pomada medicinal, jabón, toallas y una cubeta con agua.

La intención implícita de asear su cuerpo junto con el poco desarrollado chakra que detecto en ellas fue suficiente para darles acceso. No representaban un peligro.

"Kiseki…" murmuro divertida por el nombre que le otorgaron en su coma, muy propio para ella. Las niñas se comenzaron a mover inquietas en su lugar, no sabían que ese no era su nombre verdadero "Es un placer, yo soy Sakura" aclaro con una suave sonrisa que sirvió para calmar los nervios y estas jóvenes no fueron la excepción, un poco más relajadas asintieron en aceptación "Hicieron un buen trabajo con la pomada de Yu para el cuidado de mis heridas, fue eficiente para preservar mi cuerpo"

"¿c-como conoces la pomada de Yu?" la niña formal oculto a su hermana detrás de ella en un movimiento rápido y su mirada se afilo bajo un pálido rostro.

La pelirosa abrió ligeramente los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Los conocimientos médicos en esta época son muy escasos y restringidos aunque no tanto como el ninjutsu. Se dio un golpe mental por su descuido "soy un medic-nin, es mi deber conocer esas cosas" le restó importancia manteniendo su sonrisa intacta. Agarro un vaso de agua a su lado y bebió con pasividad hasta estar satisfecha esperando alguna reacción más que precaución de las niñas. Pudo ver muchas emociones en sus ojos, desde incertidumbre hasta desprecio.

"mientes…no existen medic-nin mujeres fuera del clan" la señalo la menor apretándose en la espalda de su hermana.

"eso...es una lástima, hacen falta más de nosotras allá afuera" las niñas nuevamente incomodas dejaron las cosas de aseo en la entrada y se marcharon más rápido que su llegada sin decir nada a cambio.

"que problemático" se quejó borrando la sonrisa en un suspiro, la amabilidad no era lo suyo cuando comienzan una conversación despreciando su imagen.

El lado positivo es que podría limpiarse el mugre acumulado en completa privacidad y buscar comida ahora que no tenía tanta atención puesta en ella.

Haciendo uso de las vendas nuevas amarro su cabello hasta que no fuera visible, se despojó de las que cubrían su cuerpo y después de asearse salió de la habitación con la ropa que le entregaron ayer. Si veía al frente, los espacios ocupados por los pacientes se dividían en personas con vestimenta verde y azul al igual que en la calle.

No fue difícil encontrar el comedor común una vez identifico la nube de humo ascendente de una carpa en la mitad del clan, el olor tentativo de arroz y verduras era particularmente fuerte para sus sentidos y la fila que se formaba en el exterior estaba dividida por los colores de las prendas de vestir, para su alivio la verde era más corta.

En silencio observo a las personas de ambas filas, la gente difería mucho en apariencia, siendo los de traje azul personas con tonos de cabello y ojos más claros, desde colores castaños hasta purpura en cambio los que llevaban ropa verde tenían el particular tono de cabello negro o castaño oscuro, abundante y atados en una gruesa cola de caballo, de pieles aceitunadas o raramente pálidas y ojos oscuros.

_'división social'_ canturreo su interior cuando llego al inicio de la fila y la comida que le entregaron fue mayor que la de las personas de azul. Susurrando un agradecimiento, fue a una mesa solitaria al final de una de las carpas dispersas a modo de comedor y en silencio disfruto su comida con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba su disfrute, al menos hasta que un adulto joven Nara que rodeaba sus 30 años de edad se sentara frente a ella y con un asentimiento perezoso a modo de saludo comió en silencio sin despegar su mirada aburrida de ella.

"¿se te ofrece algo?" gruño enfrentando los ojos tristones del hombre brevemente desconcertado.

"Así que eres Sakura-san" arrastro las palabras en un tono monótono sin dejar de ver sus ojos con algo más de curiosidad "si no fuera por tus ojos podrías pasar por una de las mujeres del clan, ya sabes" se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia a sus palabras y seguir comiendo.

"veo que me he vuelto popular por aquí" pico su comida dejándolo en segundo plano y sonrió en un gesto forzado "hace unos minutos todos me llamaban Kiseki-san hasta que revele mi nombre"

"no lo llamaría de esa forma, solo reconocemos que eres…inusual" busco las palabras adecuadas para categorizarla, aun parecía desconcertado de alguna manera que ella no entendía y tan rápido como apareció un rastro de interés en sus facciones, desaparecieron "además ayer le revelaste a hahaue tu nombre"

"eso solo vuelve más sospechoso la razón por la que decidiste comer conmigo hoy y compartir esa información" agrando más su sonrisa en un gesto de reconocimiento y borrarla gradualmente hasta dejar una cara seria en su lugar "necesitas algo, escúpelo"

Mirándola directamente de nuevo, poso sus brazos sobre la mesa y tamborileo rítmicamente con dos dedos sobre la madera. La tensión en los músculos de sus brazos indicio de su indecisión y sus ojos más tristones eran un mal presagio. En su lugar ella por instinto afilo sus sentidos, algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir, la tensión y el miedo que se formó alrededor del joven la había visto antes, un debate interno lo estaba dañando.

"yo…tengo una enfermedad que no le puedo revelar al clan" susurro tan suave que nadie más que ellos podría escuchar "Eres el único medic-nin que no está directamente relacionado con nosotros y tienes mucho poder curativo a tu disposición" con una breve mirada a su anatomía como confirmación a lo dicho respiro hondo y dirigió su vista al bosque "creo que eres la indicada para curarme"

Sakura frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación, no había nada más tonto que la confianza ciega en un recién conocido, especialmente si esa persona claramente en su shinobi. Ella podría verse débil, pequeña y muy rosa pero subestimarla es un error, todo en ella grita un sordo peligro desde su forma de caminar hasta la cautela en algunas de sus expresiones. Si el Nara frente a ella no reconocía eso o era muy tonto o estaba muy desesperado.

Acomodando sus brazos sobre la mesa y se conectaron sus ojos nuevamente en una silenciosa conversación, concluyo en la segunda opción, él estaba desesperado para acudir a ella "no sabes quién soy, de donde vengo o mis lealtades. Lo que estas declarando es muy apresurado e ingenuo joven Nara ¿Qué ganaría yo si te ayudo?"

Él sonrió, fue un suave estiramiento de sus finos labios, una sonrisa apreciativa se dijo, esas que ella cataloga entre las que alguna vez le regalaron cuando pasaba alguna prueba. Otro dolor punzo en su pecho y grito dentro de ella de frustración, todo lo que había hecho desde que comenzó a interactuar con él fue ponerla a prueba, no era ni tonto ni ingenuo.

"estas sola" afirmo dejándola por un segundo sin respiración y al siguiente gruñirle en advertencia de no molestarla "Cuando te encontré con mi escuadrón y te investigamos nadie te reclamo ni reconoció, no eres Senju, no eres Uzumaki, de algún clan, ni siquiera un civil, tienes mucho chakra para serlo además de las ropas con las que te encontramos no era propias de…una dama, eres una kunoichi marcada por la guerra, no tienes hogar, eso se puede arreglar" disminuyo su sonrisa a una más amable tendiéndole un pergamino, estaba satisfecho de la reacción de ella tan trasparente, sus ojos perdidos en tristeza y su desconfianza gritaban que estaba herida por dentro, solo necesitaba un empujón por la dirección que quería para controlarla en su vulnerabilidad " te propongo ser parte de mi clan, Sakura-san, puedes convertirte en Nara Sakura, mi hija adoptiva ¿Qué dices?"

* * *

**_Glosario_**

_Obi: faja ancha que se lleva sobre el kimono como para el yukata que se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Su función es mantener a la prenda de vestir en su lugar y cerrar la parte delantera._

_Yukata: vestimenta tradicional japonesa hecha de algodón que es usada para los meses calurosos, festividades de verano y salida de baño. Es menos formal, pesado y costoso que un kimono._

_Hahaue: forma de llamar a una madre de manera formal y extremadamente respetuosa. _

_Kiseki: nombre/palabra de origen japones que significa milagro_

_Hana: nombre de origen japones que significa flor_

_Hina: nombre de origen japones que significa Sol o luz de Sol_

_Ojos tristones: ojos caídos o de curvatura baja que otorgan una apariencia cansada, triste o ausente. Muchas veces resaltado por pestañas planas o sin curvas._

* * *

**Se que este capitulo no es un encuentro con las bestias de la guerra (dígase uchiha y senju), es un inicio, la abertura a la historia con transcurso lento, un poco realista y sin apuros. **

**Espero que mi ortografía mejorara considerablemente para sus ojos, aun lucho contra la pagina para que no cambie mis palabras por otras "corregidas" y tengo que leerlo en un archivo word, luego cuando esta entre los documentos de la pagina y finalmente con la publicación ya subida para los lectores. Es tedioso pero soy persistente.**

**Agradezco**** mucho los comentarios, los seguidores y los favoritos. Eso significa que fue un buen comienzo, espero que la continuación sea de su agrado.**

**RESPUESTAS: **

**Arella96: gracias por tus palabras y no me molesta en absoluto tus inquietudes, de hecho, esa es una buena pregunta que esperaba leer en algún momento. En este capitulo creo haber aclarado un poco mas lo que representa el viaje en el tiempo y el daño que causa. **

**Sakura es fuerte pero hay cosas que no puede cambiar ¿porque? eso veremos en los siguientes capítulos. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**capitulo 3: aliado **

"no" salió de sus labios desafiando cualquier pensamiento que hubiera querido llegar antes a ella. Mantuvo su fiera mirada, llena de un fuego salvaje que altero la postura relajada de él, una vez se fijó mejor en el fuerte orgullo de la joven elevándose de forma abrupta y dejar de lado cualquier rastro de diplomacia bajo la sombra de su espíritu por lo que parecieron horas.

Sin que él pudiera darse cuenta, Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza bajo la mesa hasta ser audible el crujir de sus huesos tensionados entre sus músculos. La atención del Nara estaba en la forma en que ella ignoro deliberadamente el pergamino y movió su cuerpo lejos de la mesa, dispuesta a marcharse una vez diera por terminada aquella ridícula conversación.

Chasqueo la lengua irritada al imaginar la decepción en el rostro de los fantasmas que alguna vez conoció si aceptaba rechazar su herencia sin contemplación alguna y despejarlo como un absurdo de su creativa imaginación, unirse a una nueva familia era inconcebible.

Eso sería negar su pasado, su familia y de ella misma.

"no" repitió, más suave, más cortes, disminuyendo el pesado aire que los envolvía y soltar la presión que había ejercido en el hombre.

"es una oportunidad única Sakura-san" suavizo su voz sin intención de rendirse, tomando el silencio de ella como una invitación para continuar "he estado esperando por tanto tiempo alguien como tú, una joven inteligente y con un futuro brillante. La guerra nos ha arrebatado tantas personas y nada lo podrá cambiar pero si tan solo me permites…"

"¡no es no!" exploto, envolviéndolos en una agravada atmosfera sin influencia de chakra de por medio, alertando a las personas que estaban cerca de ellos pasando un frio escalofríos por sus espaldas, no era natural "ofreces cosas que no puedes cumplir, nada puede llenar el vacío que ellos dejaron, nadie es suficiente. Si quieres darme una familia entonces tráelos de vuelta ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes revivirlos a todos?" hablo entre dientes en un susurro ronco, la pregunta era espinosa pero solo ella podía entender que tan imposible era regresar a alguien que todavía no ha existido en ese plano.

La tensión creció con cada segundo que fue alimentado por su ira y dolor hasta que algo se agrieto en su cabeza y una serie de formas borrosas y sin sentido volaron frente a sus ojos antes de explotar en colores brillantes hasta reducirse a un amarillo pálido y borrosos que bordearon los objetos cercanos a ella, sin tener relación con la realidad.

Con el corazón desenfrenado del susto, se agarró de los bordes de la silla manteniéndose firme en su lugar, el pequeño indicio de mareo la desoriento junto con cada una de las imágenes que se formaron detrás de sus retinas y causaron un dolor sordo opacado por las caras de ellos, la rubia Mebuki y el pelirosa Kizashi protagonizando eventos que en su momento debieron ser importantes.

_'¡basta!'_ cerro los ojos, y al abrirlos vio como el pergamino rodo hasta su lado de la mesa y sin querer tocar el pulcro pedazo de papel, puso los platos como escudo para no tener que recogerlo una vez callera inevitablemente al suelo, prefería meter su mano en acido hasta derretir sus huesos antes que tocarlo en ese momento.

Tan irritada como lo podía estar, gruño por lo bajo culpando a su debilidad física por tan pronta muestra de desequilibrio. Tensa como una cuerda, le dio una mirada determinada al Nara para darle a entender que no era alguien con quien jugar y que su rechazo iba en serio, esa propuesta era engañosamente atractiva para cualquier persona perdida en la guerra y con sus astutas palabras haría caer a cualquiera por la desesperación y el anhelo de tener un refugio al que recurrir.

Bueno, cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente ingenuo para verse enredado en la suave fantasía llena de esperanzas dedicada a aquellos perdedores lo suficientemente lastimados para rechazar su orgullo. Eso era algo común en las personas vulnerables, aquellos de mente débil sin el suficiente entrenamiento físico y mental para defenderse, justo como un civil podía ser o un ninja en la academia pero raro en aquellas personas experimentadas en el camino del shinobi.

El heredero Nara la estaba juzgando como una persona de baja categoría, un mero debilucho tan roto para caer en el engaño que guardaba bajo la suave fachada de bondad, él la estaba subestimando y eso fue más leña para encender su ira.

Como muchos otros antes de ella, no estaba en ese mundo a jugar a la víctima que necesita de la protección de un clan. Estaba preparada para la perdida desde que eligió a Tsunade como su maestra y no había visto mejor tutor como ella hasta ahora.

"deja de mirarme así" ladro explotando su molestia por el gesto de preocupación casi lamentable del Nara, ella no era un animal herido para que sintiera lastima por ella y le diera su apellido para atarla a otro destino incierto.

Rio por dentro por la ingenuidad del hombre que tenía al frente, aun confundido por su rechazo. Las cosas eran claras ¿Cómo podría deshonrar su apellido y eliminar lo que quedaba de su mundo aceptando el de un desconocido por muy buen trato que eso pudiera ser para ella?

Sakura es una Haruno, una que acepto su apellido con todo y sus defectos en el momento que la madurez la golpeo a pie de la guerra. Era como si se hubiera quitado una venda con nudos muy apretados que la segaba desde que su tierna infancia, ignorando todo lo concerniente a su familia por ver con ojos soñadores ser la esposa de un hombre que nunca le dio ni la hora y eso incluyo ver con anhelo deshacerse de aquella palabra significativa que la relacionaba con los que la amaban desde su nacimiento.

La enfermo lo ridícula y pretenciosa que era ella no hace mucho tiempo, una niña tonta con ideas aún más tontas y denigrantes que no soportaría verse convertida en la actualidad. Costo mucho tiempo para entender que no merecía tener el apellido de otro para ser alguien importante para sí misma y los demás.

Su familia jamás la abandono en su camino ninja, incluso en los días más difíciles ellos estaban para cuidarla y amarla hasta que fueron separados como muchas otras en una triste despedida con lágrimas y mocos de por medio entre los civiles y ninjas retirados que se quedaban en la aldea en plena reparación y los ninjas que tenían que ir al frente de batalla.

Al momento en que los destellos de colores dejaron de ser persistentes y solo quedo un halo amarillo rodear algunas cosas alrededor de ellos que ignoro, centró su completa atención en el hombre de ojos tristes y bacilo por un momento. Detallo cuidadosamente el rostro del Nara esperando encontrar un rastro de burla en vez de las esquinas de sus labios temblar por tan pronta negativa y su salvaje regaño. Suspiro ocultando su rostro en un sutil movimiento detrás de una mano, soltando a su vez el agarre de sus labios magullados por su férreo apretón que no noto hasta el momento. Había algo en aquel hombre que dejo de alimentar el fuego de su temperamento, una postura al borde del quiebre que con las palabras indicadas lo rompería tan fácil como él lo intento hacer con ella minutos atrás y que casi lo logra.

La expresión de él era dura, como si no le afectara el rechazo pero ella conocía ese temblor en las comisuras de sus labios y la pequeña profundización en sus ojeras en resistencia a soltar sus emociones en ese lugar frente a ella. Pasar mucho tiempo entre personas inexpresivas le dio el don de la observación, cosas como una tensión o relajación de un musculo no pasaría desapercibido por su aguda atención.

Después de unos segundos viéndolo con ojos críticos, decidió que no ameritaba su agresividad. Esa actitud estaba fuera de lugar, el error recaía en ella por no tener el mejor control sobre sus reacciones y ser descortés al dejarse nublar por sus memorias.

Ella era muy trasparente, tan visible que una sola ojeada por los agudos Nara sería capaz de identificar el enorme vacío que ni siquiera una actitud repelente podría ocultarlo de la vista de los demás, era tan notorio que con algo de imaginación diría que era un agujero negro que podría absorber toda la luz del mundo y seguir oscuro, casi tanto como el de Sasuke.

Aun podía ver cuando cerraba sus ojos lo que ella tuvo que hacer a mediados de la guerra, buscando algo de empatía dentro de ella. Como la primera vez que se tragó su dolor y sus lágrimas fue tan difícil que quemo como un fierro ardiente en su pecho consumiéndola poco a poco y como siguió entrenando para ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo para pasar desapercibido y mostrarse lo más apacible cuando por dentro no pudo dejar de pensar en los civiles, en sus padres, en cada persona frágil que necesitaba ser protegido en su aldea y desear dejar todo y volver solo para cerciorarse de que nada ha cambiado desde que se fue.

"hm" tosió el heredero Nara, tratando de despejar la sofocante presión que ejercieron ambos con sus pensamientos "puedo preguntar el porqué de la negativa" bajo su tono de voz como si temiera asustarla al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Sakura lo mirara más compuesta y sin perder su toque crítico capto la preocupación que aún no se borraba en los gestos del hombre, como si hubiera visto que algo estaba mal con ella.

"mi apellido es Haruno, estoy encargada de mantenerlo vivo hasta mi último aliento al igual que la memoria de mi aldea. No borrare su último recuerdo por comodidad" Pronto, entendió que era lo que tanto estaba molestando al Nara, las brillantes luces que envolvían las cosas a su alrededor se intensificaron hasta volver borroso la forma de cada objeto a su alcance. Fue preocupante y sin sentido, las conmociones no causaban halos de luz sobrenaturales sobre las cosas, tentativamente cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo sus parpados pesaron, era como verse arrastrada por la corriente que la llevo a ese lugar. El miedo la atrapo en sus garras hasta llevarla a la desesperación, no quería volver a la oscuridad, no tan pronto, no sin su misión completa, gimió desecha en su fragilidad física de un post-comatoso y se agarró al mantel de la mesa sin dar tregua a su cuerpo para arrastrarla a la inconciencia.

"Eres resistente Sakura-san, no esperaba que duraras tanto tiempo consiente con tu falta de nutrición y descanso para esta conversación" susurro el Nara en su oído llegando a su lado, sorprendiéndola su rapidez sobrehumana al atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que perdiera el equilibrio. La calidez de su cuerpo la tentó a mantenerse en su lugar y no apartarlo, su gesto fue suave, como si temiera en dañarla más, abrazándola con un afecto que no supo definir de dónde provino "No deseches mi propuesta aun, es muy temprano para eso, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, ahora, permíteme llevarte a tus aposentos en el cuarto de curación para que te atiendan. Cundo estés lista, pregunta por Shigeki y ahí estaré" sin dar tregua, la cargo entre sus brazos como un peso muerto y desapareció sin dejar rastro de presencia a excepción de los platos sucios sobre la mesa.

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura…cariño, despierta" la dulce voz a su lado hizo que abriera sus ojos por el tono exigente de una mujer, no supo reconocer quien era entre la nebulosa que vagaban sus ojos desenfocados pero dentro de ella, el anhelo de que le siguiera hablando se hizo más fuerte cuando los cabellos rubios revolotearon a su alrededor por la cercanía entre las dos. Capto el brillo dorado en ellos, la delicadeza con la que fluían por el viento y el olor a ceniza que despedía y la sofocaban como si hubiera salido de una nube de humo, llevándose parte del mismo "Sakura ¿Por qué no volviste? Lo prometiste"

"mama, lo siento" se ahogó entre gemidos desconsolados abrazando el cuerpo que se desvanecía entre sus dedos como papel quemado, hasta ser capaz de atravesarlo y desconsolarla hasta contraerse de angustia. "no te vallas, aun no estoy lista…me prometiste que me dirías algo importante ¿lo recuerdas? Aun no, por favor" suplico pero ambas sabían que esto pasaría, que la guerra las separaría y no podrían decir un último adiós.

Ahí, abrazando la nada donde debía estar la rubia que se esfumo sin decir otra palabra, se fijó en su entorno carente de luz y con dificultad reconoció encontrarse en la entrada de una Konoha vacía y marchita, justo como la había dejado.

Quemaba a través de sus retinas la última vez que cruzo palabras con sus padres, el abrazo brusco de su madre con el que trasmitió todo su miedo y sus palabras de despedida no dichas, justo como en ese momento ella no hizo con su fantasma. Mebuki era una mujer fuerte como ninguna otra que conociera e inteligente para predecir el final de la guerra y trasmitírselo con una sola mirada junto con lo mucho que desearía seguir a su lado, ella sabía que perderían pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto.

"no le hagas caso, solo está enojada porque no quería que algo así pasara aunque lo repetía todo el tiempo, ya sabes lo salada que puede ser" poniendo una mano pesada sobre su hombro, Kisashi apareció a su lado sonriendo tan confianzudamente como siempre y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre sus brazos, sintiéndolos más tangibles que los de su madre, casi era como tocar una roca.

"papa…" A diferencia de su astuta madre, su padre ingenuo y optimista era un polo opuesto que pensaba lo contrario y siempre le deseaba diversión en los peligros que enfrentaba. Sus ojos azul oscuro parecieron en ese entonces extasiados con la idea de su posición como un líder entre los médicos y una pieza no menos importante en la batalla, como si el campo de lucha fuera un juego en el que se adaptaría con naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido y crecido en la guerra, con un kunai en una mano y la cabeza de los perdedores en la otra. Su padre a pesar de haber sido un hombre amable como ningún otro, tuvo una mente retorcida de la que todos fueron inconscientes hasta ese día que le dio palabras de aliento antes de marcharse, dándole los mejores consejos que aprendió de su tiempo como shinobi.

"no tengo mucho tiempo mi pequeño cerezo, solo quiero que cuando despiertes no te olvides del tiempo que pasaste con tus viejos" acaricio su espalda en un tosco y rígido movimiento casi antinatural.

"nunca lo haría, no está en nuestra naturaleza olvidar ¿lo recuerdas papa?" susurro apretando más su agarre, temiendo su partida. En su hogar todos pensaban que era Mebuki el cerebro que controlaba y dirigía su pequeño clan pero era una fachada que servía para intimidar a los otros clanes menores que se atrevieron a menospreciarlos; el que movía los hilos dentro de la familia era su padre, discreto detrás de una imagen jovial y despreocupada, con unas cuantas palabras podía cambiar la perspectivas de las dos femeninas e influenciarlas para que mantuvieran en alto su autoestima y sosegar la dinamita que era sus temperamentos.

El anciano sonrió desmoronándose lentamente desde sus pies hacia arriba en trozos de ceniza que al tocar el suelo era arrastrado por el viento como una nube espesa "ciertamente no, el que olvida se condena a la ignorancia" jugo con sus palabras intentando vanamente hacer que rimaran y sacar una sonrisa en su adorada niña "Puedes estar tranquila por nosotros, mi cerezo. Algún día nos reuniremos, no será temprano como querría tu madre pero tienes algo importante que hacer" acaricio sus ojeras con cuidado, manteniendo sus azules ojos fijos en la cansada figura femenina, diferente a la última vez que vio su rostro juvenil "la herencia que dejamos en tus ojos será suficiente para guiarte" acaricio su cabello por última vez bajo el gesto de confusión de Sakura y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro beso su frente antes de desaparecer.

"!papa¡" grito abriendo los ojos y sentarse en la cama con una mano extendida al frente, el sueño había terminado. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose el sonido de su sangre pulsar por sus oídos, el sudor que pegaba a su piel las sabanas, la resequedad en su boca y el aturdimiento que amenazaba con tumbarla nuevamente.

Ella se hincho de aprecio y dudas por aquel sueño, aun podía sentir el humo inundar su nariz para alojarse en sus pulmones y la calidez que despidieron los cuerpos etéreos de sus progenitores darle algo de tranquilidad. _'vinieron a decir hasta pronto'_ pensó con un puchero, tocando su frente con la sensación aun presente del beso de despedida. Su padre aun en sus sueños era capaz de despejar las nubes oscuras que amenazaban por consumir su mente con unas cuantas palabras.

"permiso" apareció en la entrada de su pequeña habitación una mujercilla regordeta que la veía con pesar a través de sus pequeños ojillos redondos como la pelirosa bajaba su mano extendida a la nada y acomodaba la otra en su regazo.

Un segundo paso antes de verla sonreír tan cálida como una madre brindando consuelo para tranquilizar a su hijo de las pesadillas y fue suficiente para ablandar su corazón "eres como esperaba que fueras Kiseki-san, una bonita hija del bosque como los mejores sanadores" halago embelesada por los rebeldes mechones de cabello rosado que salían por los bordes de las vendas flojas que aún estaban en su cabeza. Un sutil sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la señora después de comparar sus hebras con pétalos de flores y cualquier rasgo distintivo que le recordara los bosques en los que fue criada, ver aquella niña le traía a su mente un paisaje convertida en humano al igual que otros sanadores que mantuvo en alta estima.

"mi nombre es Sakura" corrigió sintiendo simpatía por la agradable señora que estaba decidida a hacerla sentir cómoda en su presencia con sus comentarios abiertos y comparaciones surrealistas "gracias señora…"

"Mei Nara" saludo inclinándose respetuosamente y avanzando con cautela hasta estar al lado de ella, extendió una pequeña bolsa que no pudo evitar ver interrogativamente y recibir otra bella sonrisa bondadosa "Mi nieto encontró en ti una joven encantadora y se sintió mal por haber sido descortés en su encuentro de esta tarde, acabas de pasar por un estado de inconciencia largo y paso por alto lo delicado de tu situación" refunfuño inconforme por la descortesía de su nieto con aquella joven de apariencia tierna "Shigeki-kun es una persona solitaria mi querida niña, es difícil para el acercarse o pedir algo a una persona pero cuando te vio, encontró algo perdido, esperanza. No lo había visto tan compuesto en años, por favor toma esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento" susurro lo último volviendo a inclinarse y salir de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle otra cálida sonrisa, sin rastro de falsedad en ella.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces viendo la entrada vacía donde había estado Mei y regreso su vista a la bolsa de color verde olivo que abrió después de buscar algún sello o peligro, sin encontrar alguno. Dentro había un bentō que estaba caliente al tacto y un sorprendente conjunto de ropa que la dejo sin aire, era una yukata amarilla pálida con zonas de color degradado y costuras en toda su extensión dando la impresión de un atardecer de un bosque con árboles de flores amarillas y algunos cerezos en flor y dibujos se venados entre el follaje. El vestido tenía un significado íntimo, una representación del clan en su totalidad y su inclusión en él era muy clara, eso era suficiente para que una incómoda calidez se extendiera por su rostro, no se creía merecedora de ese esfuerzo que hizo la anciana para extender su disculpa y agradecimiento con un detalle tan bonito como costoso.

Sakura había rechazado a Shigeki Nara sin cortesías de por medio, destruyo la esperanza del hombre con su negativa, ella lo vio en sus gestos, lo lastimo sin contemplaciones pero ahí iba Mei y le sonreía con tanta confianza por darle esperanzas a su nieto ¡pero eso no paso!

No había motivo para entregarle algo que no se merecía, no estaba bien quedárselo. Volviendo a meter el vestido en la bolsa con la intención de regresarlo cuando volviera a ver a la anciana Nara, se deslizo entre los pliegues de la yukata un pañuelo naranja que la dejo sin aliento.

Sacando el pedazo de tela se desdoblo hasta alcanzar una longitud mayor a la aparente, se extendió entre sus manos una faja que cumplía una función similar a un obi delgado, con la mitad de sus extremos negros parecido al que usaba su maestra, no era de larga longitud pero la suficiente para darle como mucho dos vueltas a su cintura.

_'Naruto'_ el nombre llego a ella con cariño y sorpresa, apenas recordando haber llevado consigo el pedazo de tela en su equipaje ninja que tuvo atado al nivel de su cadera y que los Nara debieron decomisar cuando la encontraron. Paso sus dedos por la tela, reconociendo el áspero tacto de la prenda antes de quitarse sin miramientos el grueso obi azul que tenía puesto y colocarse la antigua tela naranja que resaltaba entre sus ropas verdes. Es extraño como toda conmoción interna termino de desaparecer solo ese pedazo de tela vieja que sobrevivió tantos años con un dueño tan descuidado y era inundada por la calidez de sus mejores recuerdos juntos, negándose a pensar en los últimos que compartieron para no sucumbir en la nostalgia.

No despreciaría ese generoso gesto de la anciana junto con la comida, era más de lo que podía pedir y se aseguraría de agradecer el gesto antes de su partida.

Antes de cerrar la bolsa y colgarla en sus hombros por unas cuerdas atadas a él, saco el pequeño bentō y arrastro los pies fuera de las sabanas, estirando sus músculos hasta escuchar el delicioso sonido de sus huesos chasquear, estimulando su cuerpo a despojarse de la nostalgia que amenazaba con consumirla y regresar a sus gestos más fuerte, los mismos que había estado empleando hasta esa tarde y para su conocimiento, era difícil de mantener.

Moviéndose con confianza renovada, soltó las vendas que ataban su cabello viéndolo inútil ahora que estaban flojas y algunos mechones salían de su escondite y limpio su rostro lo suficiente para no lucir peor de lo que ya estaba antes de salir de su improvisado dormitorio temporal en dirección a la entrada para disfrutar de los alimentos sentada en el suave césped del claro que rodeaba el granero acondicionado para servicio médico.

Una serie de dulces tradicionales captaron su atención cuando decidió abrir el pequeño bento, eran masitas de diversas formas de animalitos hecho a base de arroz y frutas, su sabor suave deleito su paladar lo suficiente para soltar alguno que otro sonido de satisfacción solo interrumpida por el canto de los grillos ocultos en el césped.

Ahí en la oscuridad que se aproximaba sin algún rastro de la luz de luna en el cielo, recordó a la matriarca Nara y su sutil orden de ver al líder del clan la noche pasada. Ella era un desconocido que apareció casi muerto en su territorio, su sola presencia en ese lugar recogía miradas furtivas por las calles que no pasaría desapercibido por los altos mandos, ahora que tenía el cabello suelto y algunas personas rodearon el camino donde ella descansaba perezosamente, pudo notar la tensión en sus cuerpos, la precaución en sus ojos y sus pasos ligeramente acelerados.

No culpaba la cautela del pequeño pueblo Nara, un ninja siempre debe ser observador para su supervivencia y para eso analizar una persona nueva en su círculo social es básico, indagar en su pasado por otro lado es obligatorio. Ideas iban y venían, sus oídos captaron palabras como: espía, kunoichi, extranjera o huérfana de la guerra que la hicieron sentir como un marginado social fuertemente remarcado para dar a conocer su rechazo sin mediar palabras entre ellos.

Muy dentro de ella relaciono ese comportamiento con las personas de su época, fue vergonzoso de admitir la prevalencia del prejuicio indiscreto que humillaba por al objetivo de tales atenciones. Todos los ninja del clan la veían como un objeto a identificar sin importarles parecer groseros por observarla más tiempo de lo que le gustaría a cualquiera, ella era una posibilidad de ser un arma para ellos o un enemigo he intentaban llegar a una respuesta analizando sus movimientos hasta que recorría dentro de ella una fuerte incomodidad y deseos de alejarse que la guiaban hasta el bosque, donde estaría sola por un momento que vio necesario para organizar sus ideas y saludar como es debido al líder del clan, porque ¿Qué le diría? _'Hola, su señora esposa me dijo que lo viera, ¿qué? Ah sí, su hijo me quiere adoptar así que somos como familia ¿lo puedo llamas abuelo?_' el pensamiento era tan ridículo que solo conoció una persona que diría semejante estupidez y para desgracia fue su mejor amigo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado al terminar sus alimentos y decidir que dar un paseo hasta el bosque no estaría mal, aún no estaba completamente oscuro y seria seguida por los ojos aburridos de los ninjas que patrullaban cerca.

El picor de la luz del sol de la tarde que parecía negarse morir a su espalda fue ensombreciéndose cuando cruzo la primera línea de árboles y llegar al borde de un lago que no estaba lejos de las casas, parecía una buena fuente hídrica en medio de la soledad del bosque. El lugar le pareció relajante y fresco, lo suficientemente cómodo para pasar el rato.

Acomodándose en medio de un intrincado grupo de raíces gruesas que sobresalían del suelo, apoyo su cabeza sobre el tronco y cerro sus ojos dejando que la suave brisa meciera sus cabellos hasta dejar atrás cualquier rastro de molestia acumulada en su camino hasta ese lugar y abrirle paso a la duda.

Los árboles y toda la vegetación cercana, incluso el pasto, eran rodados por un suave halo de luz amarilla que fluía como una corriente, variando de intensidad entre más viejo o joven era la flora. Creyó que era una secuela del destello de luces que tuvo antes de desmayarse pero estando ahí, parpadeando cada poco tiempo buscando algún cambio en su visión, seguía encontrándose con el amarillo burlón entre las plantas.

Bufo repitiendo las últimas palabras de Kisashi Haruno, una herencia incierta que se manifestaría en sus ojos, no era normal que adquiriera alguna clase de daltonismo sin tener algún daño en sus ojos, aceptando que su sueño era una breve advertencia del poder que despertaría y solo la inquieto más saber cuál sería el propósito de aquella suave luz, llenándola de tantas preguntas como solo ella podía crear.

Despejando su cabeza de la rara novedad, encontró una lástima no volver a estar ahí en ese bosque en un futuro próximo, pronto debía marcharse de este lugar y seguir con su plan inicial. Era un dolor de cabeza tener que esperar las patrullas de reconocimiento de los Uzumaki y los Senju cuando veía fundamental salir desapercibida pero negarse a la visita era casi tan negativo como recibirla.

Las clases en la academia no fueron en vano y su trabajo asistiendo al Hokage como una de sus aprendices tampoco. Era cociente de la política en estas fechas, lo que incluyo algunas alianzas y rencores. Si eres aliado del Senju eres enemigo de los Uchiha y viceversa, así como ocurre con otros clanes, si eres aliado de uno eres enemigo del otro pero para el clan Nara, que en particular esa norma no aplicaba. Este lugar es el único punto neutro dentro de este mundo tan desastroso, regidos por su rígida ley de imparcialidad médica, es difícil que alguna sociedad quisiera hacerles daño pero eso no los volvía invulnerables, brindar asistencia médica a cualquiera implica muchos riesgos.

Los admiraba por eso y pensaba que ser parte de un equipo médico para mejorar la tasa de supervivencia en el campo no sonaba mal. Puso sus ojos en algunos médicos que deambularon cerca de ella en el granero antes de salir al bosque y analizo su modo de actuar, satisfaciendo su expectativas por el orden de atención en las que actuaban, de mayor a menor prioridad, justo como en su época pero había una clara diferencia entre sus técnicas que aquí eran aún muy rudimentarias y nulo era su conocimiento de la aplicación de chakra en el tratamiento.

Cerro los ojos por un largo rato pensando en que cosas serían significativas tratar de enseñarles si pudiera a los médicos Nara hasta que se vio interrumpida por la insidiosa luz del Sol en su cambio de posición y el calor que la asaltaba sin dar tregua, obligándola encontrar otra raíz en la que apoyarse y mantenerse bajo la sombra protectora de la vegetación aunque no era la única con el mismo pensamiento.

Una docena de ciervos vagaban cerca de ella pendientes de sus suaves movimientos al sentarse. Acaricio enternecida la nariz húmeda de un animal que olfateaba su mano con curiosidad al igual que lo hicieron muchos de su manada antes que él en instintivo reconocimiento, sin apartar la vista de un singular cervatillo que veía con mas que simple curiosidad su cabello, alerta de que el osado animalillo no lo tocara con su pegajosa lengua.

No recordaba haber tenido antes la oportunidad de acercarse a los venados del clan Nara más allá de un vistazo al pasar al lado del frondoso bosque pero ahora, sentada entre las serpenteantes raíces de un enorme árbol y rodeada por los animales de pelaje marrón y anaranjados, creyó haber perdido una oportunidad de estar más en sintonía con la naturaleza y su abrumante energía natural. Eso debía ser el significado de aquel constante halo amarillo que también rodeaba a los animales o eso quería creer.

Rodeo con sus manos las figuras de las raíces, toco con cuidado y concentración el pelaje de los venados e incluso expandió su chakra para sentir algo pero era ajeno a ella, no sentía nada, ni calor ni frio, solo la vista fantasmal de una suave neblina amarilla que rodeaba todo sin alterar sus colores o vista general.

El cervatillo valiente dio unos cuantos pasos más cerca y con una mirada de advertencia lo hizo detener en su lugar pero sin disminuir sus intenciones recientes de acercarse. Sus grandes ojos se embelesaban como los de un inocente niño que descubría algo nuevo en el mundo y querer conocer todo de él, incluyendo su sabor.

Para ser herbívoros todos se aprendió su aroma, la identificaron como individuo y aunque no fueran perros, algo le hizo pensar que no tener ancestros carnívoros no sería impedimento para que cazaran si alguno de sus encargados se los ordenara.

Suspiro con aprecio, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día y aparto la mano de la nariz del venado más próximo y se acomodó en su lugar, estando ahí podía suavizar la tensión en sus músculos y relajarse en aquel ambiente tranquilo rodeada de los ingenuos animales. Supuso que no tener depredadores cerca por tanto tiempo con los Nara, los volvió confiados.

Rio levemente cuando se percató de eso y el atrevimiento que algunos se tomaban para probar si su cabello era comestible, no podía molestarse por algo tan gracioso, el color de su cabello no es algo que pudiera considerar común, es difícil encontrar ese tono de rosa suave por la zona, todos los árboles y flores que encontró camino al lago guardaban tonos fuertes y vibrantes que el delicado color rosa solo sería comparable con un trapo manchado con sangre desteñida y aun así no se acercaría a su color por completo.

Es calmado estar en el bosque Nara, la suave brisa llena de aromas vegetales, el dulce olor a petricor que emanaba las zonas más próximas al lago junto con la extensa arboleada que presenciaba era suficiente para sentirse cómoda por largo tiempo, había tanta paz como lo puede dar un lugar sin humanos a los que jamás pudo distinguir la fantasmal energía natural por muy extraño que fuera. Ahí podía soñar que estaba descansando del bullicio y las obligaciones de su trabajo como una cabeza líder dentro del hospital y el papeleo que eso implica, algo así como unas vacaciones y que todos sus amigos estaban bien en algún lugar dentro de Konoha esperaban por su retorno. Era tan fácil perderse en sus ilusiones que casi olvido que era una mentira que estaba creando para sentirse bien consigo misma hasta que en un doloroso golpe de lucidez, su mente aceptaba que no era real, solo un sueño.

"eres inquieto ¿no es así?" le dijo al cervatillo travieso que volvió a tratar de lamer su cabello, acaricio su pelaje naranja y observo su reflejo en el agua, decepcionada de encontrar una joven pálida con crecientes ojeras que remarcaban el cansancio que la abrasaba _'acaso eso es un ninja'_ se reprochó molesta con esa imagen tan vulnerable que nunca se acostumbraría ver, no le sorprendía que el heredero Nara haya descubierto sus más profundos pensamientos con solo unos cuantos indicios. Los ojos verdes que le devolvió la mirada estaban opacos y algo duros por su carácter fuerte en reciente retorno a ella y las pequeñas arrugas de preocupación alrededor de ellos los acentuaban.

Ella daba conocer su soledad y tristeza en su descuidada imagen física, tal es que con un poco más de esfuerzo alguien diría que tuvo una pérdida reciente y fue más de una persona, quizás toda su familia o aldea, en la superficie de su duro gesto que rechazaba el anhelo de lo robado, su dolor era palpable en su rostro, había mucha agonía ahí que era difícil de ocultar aunque se notaba el intento. Tal vez por eso después de un vistazo nadie se atrevía verla a la cara en respeto a excepción de los venados que por naturaleza eran indiferentes a las emociones humanas, algo que agradecía.

Necesitaba eliminar eso, el indicio de sus emociones estropearían sus planes especialmente ahora que tenía una meta por delante y algo que matar.

Los venados que estaban más cercanos a ella se detuvieron de cualquier acción, elevando sus orejas y mirarla con atención, mientras que todos los demás se pusieron alerta incluyendo al cervatillo, deteniendo cualquier movimiento confiado. Sakura se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, había dejado salir un aura oscura que pareció sofocar a los venados que por primera vez parecían ser lo que eran y escaparon sin mirar atrás, guiados por sus instintos básicos.

"esperen!" trato de detenerlos alzando sus manos, algo molesta por no ser escuchada, ahora para ellos Sakura era peligrosa hasta que sus instintos asesinos desaparecieran como paso las anteriores veces que se reunieron. Bajo su mano y se acomodó en la raíz del viejo árbol que había estado apoyada hasta el momento y cerro sus ojos en busca de despejar esa neblina de fantasía que tanto había apreciado queriendo sentirse ella misma, la persona que estaba dejando atrás para fortalecerse en este mundo hostil y enterrar su desestabilidad emocional junto con su pasado. No era real ninguna de sus fantasías, este era el pasado, Konoha no existe, todos sus conocidos aun no existen, las guerras mundiales no han existido y solo tenía la esperanza de un futuro. Solo eso importa en el momento, dar una abertura para un mundo mejor, uno en el que sus amigos no tengan que morir por la mano del otro.

Paso sus manos por el cabello, retirándolo de su rostro y despejarse un poco, encontró en ese bosque un lugar en el que podía hallar tranquilidad pero solo eso, no un lugar para fantasear, se reprendió, ahí podía pensar sin verse atormentada por alguna persona mal intencionada que cuestionara sus habilidades médicas, su estadía prolongada o su procedencia ante la menor posibilidad de hacerlo.

Jugueteo con las hojas de una rama baja del árbol sin apartar su vista del lago hasta que decidió que era el momento de regresar cuando el lugar fue apagando los colores rojos de la puesta del Sol.

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que el heredero del clan Nara, Shigeki Nara, se acercó a ella y no encontró dentro de sí misma alguna respuesta a su petición de ayuda. Trato de hacerlo muchas veces, siendo detenida por una molesta sensación de debilidad que nublaba cualquier interés en el tema. Estuvo en su cama o en el bosque sumergida en un completo desinterés de todo lo que la rodeaba en los días trascurridos, solo llegando a interactuar con las enfermeras que la atendían lo poco que creyó necesario sin llegar a lucir grosera y parecieron entenderla. Aún estaba en duelo, muy triste para afectar su estado físico y verse cansada todo el tiempo.

Era completamente normal, ninja o no, una persona no se recupera tan pronto de una pérdida masiva, un humano se atormentaría en la agonía antes de superar el traumático suceso, incluso los ninja. Pasarían meses o años hasta que pudiera volver a sus completas capacidades físicas y mentales o en el peor de los casos, no salir del trauma y perderse a sí mismo, muchos de estos últimos cuando fueron solicitados en el frente jamás volvieron.

Incluso ella lo sabía aunque se negara creer tal debilidad, se animaba constantemente, hasta parecer que se hacía porras con pompones en su mente pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba letárgico. Aun así, en su incesante búsqueda de encontrar como unir su positivas esperanzas con su mente aun rota, perdió de vista muchas cosas que pasaron a su alrededor por bien de su frágil estado mental, habían gritos lejanos de equipos ninja que llegaban o personas que se quejaban de un intenso dolor cada cierto tiempo pero para sus oídos eran sonidos lejanos y sin importancia.

Si unas cuantas palabras del heredero Nara fueron suficiente para dejarla fuera, no tenía la intención de averiguar que harían el resto de las personas para romper su mente en proceso de recuperación.

Quería estar sola, lo necesitaba pero esa mañana fue diferente, en su cama designada estuvo forzando a cerrar sus memorias bajo muchas capas de sellos para no interponerse en sus próximas decisiones, era muy noble honrar el apellido de su madre pero no era un samurái o un santo para poder evitar ensuciarse las manos en nombre del honor aunque lo viera necesaria en esta ocasión.

El mundo ninja es cruel y oscuro, lleno de peligro e injusticia tan parecida al orden natural de las cosas que no es justo ser una presa y tampoco lo es ser un depredador, no hay justicia en la supervivencia donde el más fuerte se come al débil como lo es tampoco ser desapercibido y sobrevivir por mera suerte. Esto era un juego como lo había dicho su padre, uno en el que ella no estaba para protagonizar una presa.

Su maraña de pensamientos destinados a fortalecer su decadente autoestima y devoción a la causa de forjar un mundo mejor, fue destruida tan pronto como se presentó un código azul que formo un alboroto tan intenso que traspaso su sordera a voluntad. Dentro del área de asistencia cerca de donde ella estaba en su camilla, el desorden fue tal que guiada por un inquietante deseo de ofrecer ayuda, fue atraída a la pobre criatura que estaba al borde de la muerte.

"¡no puede ser! ¿Qué hizo el joven amo para terminar en ese estado?" Un pelinegro que superaba su altura y masa corporal hizo alarde de su poder físico apartándola del camino y llegar a la camilla junto con otras personas que preguntaban por la situación y se vieron paralizados, casi temblando en impotencia.

"c-creen que haya sido…" murmuro otra persona temblorosa ubicado a la derecha del gigante, alterando los nervios de todos los presentes y llamar la atención de la pelirosa.

"imposible! Ella no sería capaz…no lo seria" murmuro alguien sin convencimiento.

"eso no importa ahora, el no estaba autorizado para salir" grito alguien al borde del colapso, anunciando su entrada para atender la situación, no había mucho tiempo a su favor si estaban bajo un código azul.

La diatriba continúo entre los Nara, algunos dando por muerto al joven y otros se adelantaron en sus pensamientos, albergando en sus corazones el miedo a un castigo próximo por alguien en el poder que no eran capaz de mencionar. La situación que se presento era como una chispa de luz en la oscuridad, notan llamativa para quedarse viendo cómo se desarrollaba pero lo suficiente para causar interés.

Apartando a algunas enfermeras con suaves movimientos que la cubrieron como un fantasma frente la atención dispersa de todos, pudo ver a un preadolescente inconsciente entre un manojo de sabanas que absorbían la humedad que despedía su cuerpo mojado que en su último respiro, expiro toda el agua que pudo de sus pulmones antes de colapsar sin permitir que ella pudiera ver bien su cara aparte del antinatural color morado que comenzaba a adquirir sus labios. En su observación buscando alguna herida, se sorprendió ver que estaba armado hasta los dientes con varias capas de metal teñido de olivo y cuerdas que le daba grosor a su delgado cuerpo, seguramente buscando verse más grueso e intimidante pero solo destacaba lo delgado como solo su edad podía dar a una persona, era tan frágil y pequeño que solo verlo deseo que siguiera viviendo por su corta edad y lo mucho que le faltaba por vivir.

Esa chispa fue suficiente para quemar su interior y despertar de su letargo su instinto médico, aquel que afino hasta sacar todo el brillo que solo un estudiante de Tsunade Senju podía dar. Su patética presencia se fortaleció y mejoro hasta llamar la atención de todos los del servicio médico y ponerlos en su lugar tan pronto sus órdenes fueron escuchadas en toda la enorme habitación.

"¡que creen que están haciendo! Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar, entonces ayuden a salvarlo o muévanse de mi camino!" grito amarrando sus mangas para no limitar sus movimientos bajo la mirada grande de cervatillos cegados que le dirigieron los trabajadores de la salud.

Era ahora o nunca, la vida del niño dependía de la velocidad en su atención por eso, cada orden lanzada fue débilmente cuestionada, encontrando que no estaba en su lugar contradecirla y seguir sus indicaciones si querían que el hombre viviera. El centro de salud Nara adquirió más movimiento que en todo su tiempo de estancia dando color a ese lugar de blanco y negro que parecía despertar junto con ella de su letargo, la satisfacción de encontrar su lugar en el mundo otra vez fue pequeña en comparación con la que lleno su pecho tan pronto como su chakra viajo por el cuerpo de su paciente y encontrar destellos de vida.

"rápido! Traigan una inyección de adrenalina y tú!" señalo a un Nara en su bata blanca como indicio de ser un doctor, parado en una esquina viendo con el ceño fruncido en dirección a sus manos expedir su característico chakra verde "Ven a realizar los masajes cardiacos una vez le suministres la dosis" después de un segundo de contemplación ella casi rompe el suelo de un pisotón de advertencia "mueve tu trasero aquí estúpido inepto! Si este muchacho muere, te romperé las piernas tan mal que no volverás a estar de pie en tu vida" amenazo en un ladrido, amenaza del que algunos se mofaron por su ridícula apariencia débil.

Sin otro segundo que perder, el medico se acercó a la camilla y seguir las indicaciones de la volátil mujer, lo suficientemente cauto para dejar en duda su amenaza.

La observaron atentos cada médico tembloroso en expectativa y asombro tan pronto comenzó a extraer todo el agua de sus pulmones por la boca del muchacho como si su chakra controlara el agua y lo obligara a salir con fuertes jalones hasta verlo drenado pero eso no sería algo de que jactarse sin la ayuda extra que recibió con un intenso ejercicio de masajes cardiacos proporcionados por el otro médico.

"no ejerzas tanta presión si no quieres reparar unas costillas rotas" advirtió al hombre que la fulmino antes de disminuir su intensidad hasta que los ruidos débiles del maltrecho corazón latieran por su cuenta y un gorgoteo adorable salir de los labios del adolecente. El sonido tranquilizo al sujeto de realizar el ejercicio cardiaco y su pálido rostro antes ignorado comenzó a adquirir color, como si le hubiera regresado la vida a él también.

Ese hombre arrogante le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento a Sakura antes de marcharse y dejar atrás de él un grupo de personas aliviadas que no dudaron en agradecerle salvar al joven pero el solo los ignoro.

"¿sabes quién es él? No lo había visto antes" susurro una enfermera a su compañera, que negó aun interesadas en el misterioso hombre que desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La pregunta no le paso desapercibida a Sakura pero la guardo para más tarde. Asintió en reconocimiento general sin prestar atención a las palabras de halago y preferir mirar mejor el rostro del hermoso niño que cayó en sus manos, un poco desconcertada por su agraciada apariencia fuera de lugar. Ignorando algunas personas en su camino antes de que se dispersaran, alcanzo a un doctor y pidió su historia clínica, que reacio y un poco confundido por lo que acabo de pasar en pocos minutos, le dio los papeles en un lento y desconfiado movimiento evitando tocar sus manos.

Casi se burla por su desconocimiento pero no lo culpaba.

Vio mejor al niño y no parecía un Nara, su cabello blanco cenizo estaba fuera de lugar para asociarlo con ellos pero su piel pálida y sus facciones de rasgos más agudos parecían venir de la familia principal, ya que son los únicos que ha visto conservar proporciones similares. La historia clínica era la única que la podría sacar de dudas pero para su sorpresa no había apellido, solo su nombre, Yunan, un joven adoptado en la familia principal del clan, despertando en ella la duda de su apellido ausente y si en el hipotético caso de que ella hubiera aceptado la adopción le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Apretó la tabla del historial y en un arrebato de furia se lo lanzo de regreso al doctor que lo atrapo con dificultad en el aire antes de salir despavorido por la tensión que rodeaba nuevamente a la pelirosa como una segunda piel, para nada natural incluyendo a los ninja.

Por dentro de ella creció una motivación que creía inexistente, quería saber más sobre la adopción dentro del clan, no por ella sino por el joven que casi pierde la vida por un ataque de pánico entre sus doctores asignados y que ningún familiar fue a visitarlo en las horas que decidió drenar su chakra para salvarlo junto al resto del equipo médico, que para su desconcierto, jamás los había visto comportarse así con otros pacientes a excepción de ella misma, una candidata a adopción dentro de la familia principal.

Al salir de ahí dejo instrucciones y una advertencia de que volvería esperando avances en el estado de su paciente, Yunan seria suyo hasta que se recuperara. Necesitaba ver cómo era el estado del equipo médico de la época y para eso tenía que inmiscuirse incluso hasta en los datos personales del paciente, sospechando de lo que conllevaba ser adoptado.

Buscar a Shigeki fue su única opción, no tenía el pergamino consigo para guiarse y solo él podría despejar sus dudas en los que tardaba su reunión. Con el gesto más impasible que pudo formar, llego a la mansión Nara y saludo a sus empleados pidiendo informar a su amo que ella esperaba poder verlo cuando estuviera dispuesto y antes de marcharse, un potente grito la detuvo en su lugar.

"Sakura-san! es un placer recibirla tan pronto ¿Cómo siguen sus heridas?" se dirigió a ella la matriarca Nara impidiendo su escape, la pelinegra estaba tan elegante como la vio la última vez y si se puede decir por su mal gesto en la cara, esperaba que su visita hubiera sido días atrás. Los ojos obsidiana escanearon su cuerpo y asintió satisfecha por algo que no identifico hasta que dirigió su vista a su cuerpo ya no momificado.

"se han curado perfectamente, no hubiera podido pedir una mejor atención"

"no necesitas se modesta conmigo, ambas sabemos que usted acelero la regeneración celular en su cuerpo. Por otro lado mi señor creería lo que acabas de decir" moviéndose a un lado invitándola a entrar en la enorme casa, ambas rieron por lo bajo por la amabilidad innecesaria, ambas eran mujeres fuertes e inteligentes. Pasar por una débil mujer era un chiste que solo entre ellas podían entender y lo que la podría salvar de un regaño del patriarca por su retraso en presentarse ante él.

La matriarca Nara fue más abierta a su visita de lo que Sakura esperaba. La pelinegra estaba visiblemente más relajada en su convivencia que la primera vez en que se vieron y sus comentarios más simples para mantener una conversación agradable entre las dos, invitándola a pasar a la mesa de te para disfrutar de un postre y mantener el ritmo de la plática. Casi parecía encantada con la pelirosa, sus gestos abiertos en ángulos gráciles y hermosos eran rasgos de su comodidad, pensó que esa faceta era más agradable de ver que la seriedad que podía adquirir y creyó que se vio reflejados en ella ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo la oportunidad de tener tiempo de chicas? Un amigable contacto en el que no hubiera tensiones hasta que se encontraron en la puerta del despacho del hombre y la comodidad disminuyo.

"Sakura-san, gracias por rescatar a mi nieto. Cualquier deuda que creas que tienes con nosotros puede darla por saldada" susurro apretando su hombro en conocimiento de lo ocurrido ese día y sorprenderla significativamente, los opacos ojos conocedores de la matriarca le dieron un guiño antes de anunciarla y dejar sola a su invitada en la habitación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar.

Con la duda flotando en su mente de como llego a ella aquella información, se vio atrapada en un terreno inestable, preocupada de que tanto la habían estado observando sin que lo notara. Había refunfuñado por la falta de atención que le dio su familia cercana al niño, cuando había estado vigilado todo ese tiempo y eso la desconcertó ¿Por qué no se habían acercado?

Gimió frustrada cuando decidió voltear su rostro y dejar de ver la puerta corrediza, empezando a creer que debía verse ridícula, se encontró frente a frente primero con un esplendor amarillo más fuerte que los anteriores, obligándola a cerrar los ojos antes de abrirlos llorosos, tratando de adaptarse a la intensa luz que paso a estar en segundo plano cuando detrás se encontraban unos curiosos ojos purpura que la escaneaban indiscretamente, muy cerca de su rostro, casi rosando su nariz y su aliento acariciando sus labios con cada respiración.

"¡qué crees que haces!" En menos de un segundo soltó un chillido indignado, lanzando un puño al descarado hombre que invadió su espacio personal y ser esquivado con facilidad riendo tontamente hasta que vio la ira en su semblante y subir las manos en un gesto de paz.

Sakura gruño en advertencia de acertar un golpe en su rostro la próxima vez que tuviera la osadía de acercarse a ella al igual que el resto de personas en la habitación, ocultando su nerviosismo. El hombre no era un Nara por lo que pudo ver, sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, cubiertos por una hilera de pestañas rojas como su cabellos, tenía una piel cremosa y llena de pecas, no era muy común, de hecho era de apariencia exótica.

Eran pocas las personas que conoció tener el cabello rojo y todos eran de Suna pero él era muy expresivo para serlo, además aquella cantidad de energía que irradiaba era descomunal, casi el cuádruple que un brote de vida en el bosque y sus gestos abiertos eran familiares pero no encontró en quien los había visto antes.

"Sato, esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer, incluso si es una kunoichi. Mantén tu distancia." regaño alguien atrás del hombre de risita tonta, crispando más a la ofendida mujer, tomando el titulo otorgado como una especie de insulto.

"'¿Qué hay de malo en ser una kunoichi?" pregunto con un tono bajo, revelando el peligro lo que se enfrentaban si la enojaba más de lo que ya estaba pero después de una aburrida mirada llena de condescendencia por parte de la segunda persona no recibió respuesta alguna.

"esta mujer no es Senju. Tiene rasgos muy distintivos pero no son propios de nuestro clan o de los nacidos en combinación con otros. Hay más de Uzumaki en ella ¿Sato, la conoces?" preguntó al ojivioleta que negó infantilmente con la cabeza, casi parecía decepcionado con aquellos grandes ojos que no dejaban de verla y perder la expresión incrédula junto con el ligero estremecimiento de ella cuando reconoció el apellido, encontrando por fin donde había visto esos gestos y estupidez. Estuvo a punto de sonreír pero se recordó que él no era un conocido, ni siquiera un aliado.

"es una lástima no tener una hermosa señorita formando parte de mi clan. Hemos escuchado mucho de usted y Ashina-sama esperaba encontrar alguien tan prometedor de regreso a casa" Parloteo el pelirrojo sonriendo con confianza renovada, sostener entre sus manos las de ella y besar sus nudillo con ligereza "Sato Uzumaki, a la orden"

"Haruno Sakura" se presentó encontrando la curiosidad en los gestos de los dos invitados, casi confundidos "mi familia no eran ninjas activos" respondió a la silenciosa pregunta en los rostros de ambos, que asintieron en entendimiento de la situación y eliminando de sus facies cualquier rastro de interés, al punto de parecer ofensivo si no fuera por el evidente descontento de no tener a alguien más atado a ellos por apellido para incluirlo en sus filas.

Apartándose de ambos, hizo una reverencia profunda al tercer hombre que permaneció pasivo a lo largo de su interacción con los dos ninjas. Era un hombre vestido en una fina yukata verde con bordados dorados de diferentes patrones que hacían verlo artístico, su piel aceitunada era extraordinariamente pálida por falta de sol, delgada y agrietada, propia de una persona mayor, eso al menos combinaba con su rostro surcado por finas curvas de vejez y un cabello que se mezclaba con sus canas como una cebra. Él se veía imponente y sabio, casi tan astuto como un viejo búho que se acomodaba plácidamente en el fondo de la habitación y veía la interacción de sus invitados en silencio, contemplando a su inquilina más reciente.

"Kiseki-san" se burló sin mostrar expresiones, estudiando con ojos profundos las reacciones de ella, encontrando interesante como pareció extremadamente sensible minutos atrás por la cercanía de Sato, sus ojos llorosos y aun contraídos evitaban ver a sus invitados directamente. Era como si la pelirosa estuviera deslumbrada.

"así me bautizaron por estos lados" siguió su juego con una sonrisa de lado que no pretendía ocultar su sana diversión del nombre otorgado.

"es un placer conocerla al fin y mayor es mi gusto por su pronta sanación" extendió sus brazos en gesto de que se acercara a él con el propósito de verla mejor y encontrar sus ojos cada vez más contraídos y menos llorosos por la lejanía de los otros dos "¿Cómo ha encontrado su estancia?" pregunto con una amable sonrisa ofreciéndole asiento frente a él con una amabilidad practicada que no pasó desapercibido por sus otros invitados que se burlaron en silencio mirándose entre ellos y sonreír con fanfarronería.

"acogedor" no mantuvo confianza en sus palabras, casi parecía usar sarcasmo bajo su semblante cada vez más impasible y menos tímido "he encontrado en su hogar personas agradables, Meiko-sama y Mei-sama han sido personas muy hospitalarias y aprecio sus atenciones"

"es un gusto ser de tan buenos pensamientos, los Nara nos orgullecemos de ser buenos anfitriones con las personas que necesitan de nosotros" contraataco ligeramente frustrado cuando la reacción física de la niña solo fue un débil fruncimiento del ceño.

"lo siento mi señor pero no puedo apoyar su orgullo" murmuro componiendo una postura recta, muy altanera para una mujer.

"supongo que es por Yunan-kun" suspiro, alertando a su invitada.

"sus médicos quedaron paralizados, el niño casi muere"

"un infortunio muy problemático, lamento que allá tenido que presenciar la debilidad de mi familia" arrastro el patriarca comenzando a verse exasperado, no con la joven de alma fogosa, sino con el miembro más pequeño de su familia al cual se hacía difícil excusar "Yunan-kun es propenso a lastimarse, no tiene madera de guerrero y no es suave como un doctor, su única opción fue ser un explorador" admitió con cierta libertad sin encontrar razones para ocultarlo, ella sospecharía de lo contrario. Los agudos ojos de la pelirosa se hicieron pesados pero no interrumpio su explicación amable y hasta cierto punto, innecesaria "él es bueno, el mejor me atrevo a decir pero aún es muy joven, inquieto y quiere aprender rápido…" reconoció con cansancio, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

"los infortunios no son impredecibles, solo queda el conocimiento de los errores para no caer en ellos de nuevo" endulzo en un conjunto de modestas palabras que agradaron al anciano pero estaba lejos de creer que lo que el niño afronto fuese un infortunio.

"me tranquiliza saber que mi querido Yunan-kun cayó en las buenas manos de una suave doctora" sonrió suavizando su astuto gesto en reconocimiento de su habilidad, desconcertando nuevamente a la pelirosa "siéntase libre de cualquier deuda que tengas por tu estadía dentro del clan, eres bienvenida para quedarte el tiempo que desees por tan humilde servicio"

"que implicaría mi estadía por un tiempo más largo" fue directo al grano, cruzo sus brazos y mantuvo fija su mirada en una bola de cristal que estaba en la esquina del escritorio del patriarca, casi parecía inocente. _'me estaban observando' _confirmo, recordando vagamente como el tercer Hokage tenía una parecida, con la que podía ver lo que deseaba dentro de Konoha, era un objeto muy valioso que muy pocas personas podían tener, eso significaba que solo personas en el poder tendrían acceso a este tipo de objetos.

"algo de asistencia médica seria apreciada, pero me pregunto qué la motiva quedarte por más tiempo" estrecho ligeramente sus ojos en un astuto gesto que parecía de aburrimiento, el no la estaba aceptando.

"una vez tengo un paciente no lo dejo hasta que este sano y Yunan-san está bajo mi cuidado" descarada como ella misma, sonrió con altanería retándolo a contradecirla, manteniéndose en silencio esperando alguna respuesta del anciano que medito sus palabras con cuidado por unos minutos y asentir sin mediar más palabras con ella y redirigir su atención a los otros dos hombres que veían con renovada curiosidad a Haruno.

"avisen a sus líderes que Haruno-san es a partir de estos momentos una aliada de mi clan, no quisiera que cuando llegue el tiempo de su partida tenga problemas innecesarios" los despidió regresando su atención a una pila de papeles que esperaban ser llenados "y Haruno-san, imagino que vino por esto" sin levantar su vista del papel que estaba leyendo, le lanzo un pergamino que atrapo con facilidad, sorprendida de la astucia del hombre frente a ella.

Agradecida, salió de la habitación flaqueada a ambos lados por los otros dos hombres en dirección a la salida, ninguno le dirigió la palabra pero pudo percibir sus miradas sobre ella con muchas interrogantes guardadas celosamente, Sato casi intenta un dialogo con ella más de una vez, sin encontrar más de sí mismo que un ligero sonrojo y una boca abierta boqueando por aire como un pescado fuera del agua.

Al final del pasillo estaban otras tres personas, una sonriente matriarca que les impedía el paso y dos señoras de mediana edad vestidas en trajes azules aguardando por una orden de su superior.

"mañana podrán regresar a sus casas, por hoy dejen que les demos una habitación para que descansen. Un viaje nocturno es peligroso hasta para el más fuerte." Advirtió en un suave regaño que hizo reír con nerviosismo al Uzumaki.

"oba-chan! ¿Cómo podría dejar pasar tan amable oferta? Estamos muy agradecidos, no es así Yakumi-san" codeo al mencionado que después de darle una mirada sucia por su exceso de confianza, asintió con una agradable sonrisa a la elegante mujer que en un suave gesto llamo a unas empleadas domésticas para escoltarlos a una casa de huéspedes "e-espera" jadeo mordiendo sus labios y mirar en su dirección con una determinada postura "fue un gusto conocer a una persona como usted Haruno-san, deseo que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar" sonrió desvergonzado antes de salir corriendo como un remolino, casi arrastrando consigo a la joven escolta.

Sakura pensó mientras se alejaba del grupo que tal vez esa sería la última vez que los vería, de todas formas, eran exploradores, casi nunca se quedan en un lado.

Estirando los músculos de su espalda cansados de tanto estrés por un día, emprendió camino hacia la puerta, detenida nuevamente por Meiko, casi parecía una costumbre y la mayor parecía divertida por eso.

"me encargue de prepararte una habitación para que estés mas cómoda, tiene todo lo necesario que una chica de tu edad necesita y un baño"

"¿cómo sabe que me quedare?" pregunto genuinamente curiosa.

"eres un médico Sakura-san" respondió como si la pregunta de por si fuera tonta "cuando atendiste a mi nieto y vi en tu rostro esa mirada, supe que te quedarías"

* * *

**Saludos queridos lectores!**

**quiero excusarme por la lentitud de la historia, es difícil encontrar palabras para tantas ideas que duele mucho, especialmente cuando desaparecen sin dejar rastro. **

**Oficialmente los Senju conocen la existencia de Sakura y la intriga que causa el reporte de los exploradores es mi propósito para esta entrega. ¿que pensaran sus lideres de Kiseki? ¿sera olvidada entre el papeleo o recordada para algo mas grande? **

**Hay un campo extenso de posibilidades que no encuentro en mi misma la manera de encasillarlo en un curso sin desviarme, por eso pido paciencia con las siguientes entregas.**

**Los quiete mucho**

**V.A**


End file.
